Queen Of Night
by OzzyOsman
Summary: Dark Hermione all the way. Hermione is adopted and begins to carry on her life in Slytherin. Will she survive? Who would ever take her under their wing? Dramione and Ron bashing, Voldemort is good and Dumbledore bad. Don't own anything but my character I have created. All rights to J.K Rowling. Enjoy :)
1. Intro

A/N: Hey guys this will be my first fanfiction and obviously all rights go to da queen of Harry Potter!

Okay so not sure where I will be taking this but let me assure you it will be worth you reading.

In this fanfiction, Ron bashing is going to be a thing, Slytherin is going to be the new home of Hermione and to spice things up a little a little romance. Dramione all the way atm. Also I will be adding in a character of mine of course I won't be able to tell you much about it now, spoilers aren't my thing. So yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh feel free to read my first fanfiction and leave nice comment below? No hate please!

Hoping that I will love you guys

Ozzy

x


	2. DQ Chap 1

A/N: Here ya go!

_To whom it may concern, _

_Thank you for sending us the sample of your blood, we have fully checked the DNA and are almost certain of your results. We checked your records upon finding your results and we found that Hermione Granger was adopted on the 9__th__ March 1980 by Mr and Mrs Granger. Her biological parents are Ariana Selyrin and Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

_We sincerely hope our findings have helped you in your future enquiries and you find your daughter soon._

_Kind regards, _

_St Mungo's Hospital. _

Hermione's Pov

I couldn't see Harry or Ron anywhere; I suppose they have already borded the train and have found a compartment. I sighed and dragged my luggage along, so many books to memorize, the teachers certainly haven't been kind to us this year.

"Miss Granger, may I have a moment?" Professor McGonagall speaks to me making me jump. She motions to follow her to her compartment, and I follow silently. I watch as students throw things around and are playing genuinely just having fun, oh I remember those days. I sincerely hope I am not in trouble; it hasn't even been a full day back and the train hasn't even left yet!

"Professor, I am not in trouble, am I?" I ask, I twiddle my thumbs, a hundred possibilities fly through my mind.

Professor McGonagall closes the door behind us and takes a deep breath.

"I am aware this will come as a shock to you but Mr and Mrs Granger are not your biological parents."

I gasp at this information. I respect all teachers but how dare Professor McGonagall try and trick me?

"Professor what's going on?"

"I don't think it is wise for me to elaborate too much, however Mr and Mrs Granger adopted you on 9th of March 1980, you were born on the 19th September 1979. You see the correlation?" Professor

McGonagall looks at me patiently. She can't honestly expect me to believe this can she?

"I don't understand I can't be adopted I was just with my parents now-

"Unfortunately Mrs Granger I am the one who has to inform you that they adopted you and they sent the information directly to me to tell you, I expect now that they think you are old enough they want you to know. In fact according to the letter I was sent, you aren't even a muggleborn." Now I am surprised. She is kidding right? But no humour showed on her face. Crap.

"What am I?" I feel panicked and confused.

"A pureblood, As I mentioned I don't think it would be wise to allow you to know who your biological parents are yet, it will come as a shock of course. Your roommates have been informed and are ready to welcome you with open arms" Professor McGonagall tells me this and I relieve a sigh of relief. I always knew I could rely on Harry and Ron even if they can act like a dick at times.

"So Harry and Ron are okay with this?" I ask but my hope begins to fade as a look of uncomfortableness appears on Professor McGonagall face.

"Actually, your new roommates. Your biological parents have been notified and wish you to be moved to your correct house," Professor McGonagall stopped for a moment and softened her voice. "My dear, I am not your head of house anymore, you're Slytherin."

"WHAT?!" Screw respect, is Professor McGonagall even hearing what she is suggesting. "I…I" I trail off unsure what to say next. Has all my life been a lie? Will Harry and Ron hate me now? Who are these roommates that are going to welcome me?

"I know it is hard to comprehend Miss Granger, but Dumbledore tricked the sorting hat into putting you in Gryffindor to stop you from finding out your true linings, now the time has come I am sure Mr Malfoy and his friends will make you welcome."

"MALFOY?!" That's the last thing I speak before it goes black.

"…And she doesn't know a thing?" A male voice asks.

"Nope, nothing." Came the reply.

"Gosh, she must think we are monsters!" Came a female voice.

"Hush guys I think she is beginning to wake up!"

The area around me goes silent and I groggily open my eyes. I find myself in one of the carriages on the train. I tense at the sight of Crabbe, Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson and- who is she?

The she in question noticed my panicked look and softened a little.

"Hey, its okay. We won't hurt you." She says softly.

I must have looked more afraid because Zabini laughs.

"Way to go Jess, she probably thinks we are all monsters." He says smiling though you could see the tension in his posture.

So her name is Jess? Never in my years at Hogwarts can I remember her. She has caramel blonde hair with slightly darker roots and sits up perfectly with posture of a dancer. Jess is petite about a size 8 but fairly muscular. She wears her Slytherin tie with pride. She has gold painted nails and is wearing a silver snake ring on her left hand on her wedding finger. I don't think I would've even noticed that she was wearing makeup if it wasn't for the laughing lines I could see that had worn through the foundation.

"You are not monsters just because you guys are in Slytherin." I say reassuring them the best as I could.

They all laughed apart from Jess.

"No, because that would make you a monster too." Jess points at my robes. When I looked down I noticed that instead of my normal Gryffindor robes, I wore Slytherin uniform.

That was when it came back.

"So it's true? I am adopted?" I say casually. The laughing stops and Zabini and Malfoy exchange looks.

"Yes, you're a Slytherin too." Jess sighs and leans back.

"Who would've thought it? The great muggleborn Granger not so muddie afterall?" Drawled Malfoy.

As far as I was concerned Malfoy will forever and always be a git. Apart from saying that I was 'muddie' he didn't actually call me a Mudblood. Strange.

"Shut up you!" Jess waved her finger at Malfoy. Plus one respect for her. "Your just annoyed because it means more to your father that you are being beaten in classes by a pureblood than…than what she was before. Just ignore him Hermione."

You know what? I am keeping her as a friend. I let out a tentative smile.

"Do any of you know who my parents are?" I ask and the atmosphere changes. Yes, they know.

"Sorry Granger, we can't tell you." Zabini tells me. I look at Jess and she looks at her feet. Are they really not allowed to tell me? Is it bad?

"Can't tell me or won't?" I ask determined. Come on guys it is the least you could do, my life has suddenly changed in the last day, just give me some answers.

"Sorry Granger." Came the reply. I let out a frustrated sigh and saw Malfoy smirk. That's it, I have had enough!

"Whatever, I am going to find Harry and Ron." I stand to leave and Zabini grabs my arm.

"What?" I growl annoyed. Jess looks uncomfortable. They all do. Perhaps there is something they aren't telling me.

"Well they won't…uh…we are under orders to protect you" Zabini says. I laugh coldly and wrench my arm out of his grip.

"I don't need protection." I say and storm out head held high.

"Fuck." Was the final thing I heard as I left.

"Excuse me…coming through" Who knew going up to the Gryffindor side of the train would take so much effort. My hair was a mess and I was slightly out of breath. No one noticed me which was good because I didn't want to have to explain why I was wearing Slytherin robes.

Now to find Harry and Ron.

I finally found the compartment. I had struck gold. Inside sat Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville.

I slide the door and they look at me.

"Guys! I am so happy I have finally found you! It's been so confusing! You would never guess what happened and who I spent my first half of my journey with!" I exclaim.

"Get Out." Was the response, Huh? Ron Weasley looks at me coldly. Harry looks sheepish and Neville says an awkward hello and leaves rather sharpish. Ginny looks uneasy.

"I…Don't understand." I say lamely. This is a joke right? Surely it is.

"Get out. No one wants a Slytherin as a friend, you guys are slimy and you are one of them now."

Ron snaps out each word. I guess he knows.

"But I am still Hermione!" I say hurt.

"No, our Hermione isn't in Slytherin, you're a Slytherin bitch now and people like you can't socialize with us. You're a pureblood." Ron claims and he stands up and crosses his arms. I look desperately at Harry and Ginny but they refuse to meet my eyes.

"You are too…" I trail off.

"Yeah but your filth now, dirty filth, go fuck off back to your bitches because boy, raitors aren't allowed in Gryffindor." Each word is spat with hate. I never even thought Ron could do this.

I look desperately at Harry who finally looks at me. Silence falls and tears well up. Well Harry? Please don't do this to me.

"You heard him."

Three words and tears are threatening to fall. I turn and flee not bothering to close the door. I run to nearest empty compartment and sat and cried. Let it all out. This time a week ago and I had everything. I was Hermione Granger part of the golden trio, with brains and had two close friends Harry and Ron. I knew who I was and what I wanted to be. I was a proud Gryffindor who went home to her parents. Her muggle parents. I cried harder. Who aren't really my parents. I curl myself up into a ball and cried.

The door opened and closed softly but I didn't look up.

"Hermione?" The person sits next to me and puts an arm around me. I look up and see Jess looking down worried. I wipe my tears and hold my head up.

"I am okay." I say. I don't believe my words and Jess doesn't either.

"That isn't true but that's okay. They…the morons rejected you didn't they?" Jess says. I didn't say anything and Jess sighed.

"We…the guys had a feeling that would happen. That's why Blaise in his own stupid protective way tried to stop you from going, he didn't want you to get hurt." Oh. I didn't know that.

Jess carried on.

"Obviously no one actually knew what happened, Professor McGonagall brought you in unconscious and charmed your robes to Slytherin, she then explained your uh….story and asked us to look after you. We were completely thrown back. Draco the most, bullying you all these years when you are actually a…never mind. But the point is that you might as well of been abandoned because we knew instantly that you weren't going to be accepted by your old friends, its how they work. Gryffindors. Excuse the stereotype but if you find one Gryffindor that speaks to you like an actual person not some scum under their shoe, then well done. But you're a Slytherin now and you are one of us and we plan to take you under our wing, become your friends and so on because we stick together." Jess looked quite proud once she had finished her speech. I couldn't blame her.

"Well…" I say not really sure what I am supposed to say.

"Just come back with me, the guys will want to know if you are okay. Blaise wanted to go after you but Pansy stopped him claiming it would only make things worse. Oh and Blaise wants to apologize."

"He has nothing to apologize for." I say and I stand up with Jess.

"Then tell him that, a guilty Blaise is worse than an angry one"

I entered the compartment behind Jess and sat down. The once chatter died out. Blaise took one look at my tear stained eyes and gulped nervously. He burst into speech.

"Hermione… I am so sorry-" I cut him off.

"Its okay, Its fine. You guys were right." I say and look at all of them.

"We didn't want to be." Pansy said weakly and I gave her a tentative smile.

"How about we start again? Hey I am Blaise Zabini, who are you?" Blaise says and I laugh at his antics. I laugh and shake his hand.

"Hermione Granger." I reply. Pansy looks at me and holds out her hand. "Good to meet you Hermione, I am Pansy." I laugh again and shake her hand.

Malfoy walks over to me. He looks rather nervous actually. Who knew this day would come?

"Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you Hermione" He says and shakes my hand. He sits down and Jess turns to me.

"I am Jessica Murphey but if you call me Jessica I will bite your head off." The whole compartment laughs and I give her a hug. Wait. Murphey?

"Your last name is Murphey? Didn't Dumbledore…" I trail off.

Jess looks sad. "Yes, Dumbledore killed my parents, denied it of course and insist I move from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts at the end of last year. Draco and the guys adopted me in a way and I spent most of the summer at Draco's Manor just hanging with the guys."

I was absolutely horrified.

"Why would Dumbledore do such a thing?" I cry.

"Because the Murphey's had power. Enough to be frightened. Enough to over power anyone, including Dumbledore. The Murphey's were no threat. They were neutral players in past wars but they were immensely vulnerable. And Dumbledore took advantage of this and well…." Blaise drowned off and I was left with thoughts. Everything really isn't as it seems.

"Don't forget Jess is only here so Dumbledore can watch her." Draco says. Jess hangs her head.

"One day I will get vengeance. One day I will." She looks determined and I nod.

"I will help." I say. Pansy, Blaise and Draco nod at me.

"We all will." Blaise says.

"Lets find something else to talk about shall we? My father says something special is happening at Hogwarts this year, claims it only happens every four years. He even sent me dress robes!" Draco claims.

A/N: So that's it for the first chapter. Love it? Hate it? Comment please! Although hate isn't really liked as it only makes me feel bad about myself. Constructive criticism can help though. Lets see how popular my first fanfiction can get with your love. Also I don't own anything but my character Jess.

Ozzy

x


	3. DQ Chap 2

A/N: Chapter two is here. Obviously I don't own HP

"So guys, the Triwizard Tournament?"

I am currently sat with my friends, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Jess and Crabbe who didn't even say one word to me until I left the train with the guys. We had just had our welcoming feast where out new defence teacher made a 'awesome entrance' according to Draco and are now cosily in the common room. Jess and I share dormitories so she showed me around there, Pansy is unfortunately in a different one. Jess introduced to Daphne who seemed nice enough but seemed like a gossiping type. She went out on a walk with Graham Montague who seemed like a 1st class asshole, but you can't win at everything.

So far no one has made fun of me or made me feel like I shouldn't belong but that's probably because if you had an angry Pansy, Jess, Draco and Theo you probably wouldn't say anything either.

"Yeah, That's what my father must have meant." Draco said.

"Going to enter guys?" Pansy asked. I rolled my eyes. Seriously?

"We can't we aren't old enough." I say confused.

"Oh Hermione, so intelligent but has so much to learn. That won't stop them from trying." Jess says sweetly and I can't help but grin. I had fourteen for a moment what sort of people I was with. Who I am now.

"But…Dumbledore isn't going to make it easy to fool." I argue but my heart isn't in it. I am more curious to what the guys are going to do.

"Well we need a disguise…" Crabbe says.

"Obviously mate. But more than that.." Draco says. They sit in silence for a while thinking.

"Like a potion?" I say. They all turn to me then face Jess.

"No." She says. Jess shakes her head.

"No what?" I am so confused. Potions? Jess? What is going on?

"Jess is, I don't know, the best potions maker in school!" Blaise says excitedly and I still don't get it.

"What do they want you to do?" I ask wearily.

"Besides making a potion? Stealing one." Jess sighs but smirks. I have a feeling this is her level of fun.

"Stealing?" I sound like an idiot here, its normally me that answers questions not asks them. Oh well I do suppose things are different round here,

"Yeah, the ageing potion take 4 moon cycles to make properly and we have only until October so making one is out of the question. So that leaves borrowing…" Jess says. She sounds almost proud. I can't deny the fact my interest is peaked.

"Stealing she means my dear Hermione. Jess here is the best thief we know. And out families know a lot of people. WE are all good at different things see and you will find out over time, but Jess's thing is potions and thieving." Blaise explain this and reaches over and gives Jess a hug. She blushes and I smile.

Maybe in Slytherin I will have time to play matchmaker.

"I suppose I should go, bring you guys back what you want." Jess stands up and stretches showing off her toned stomach for us to look at. I suppose its her thieving that keeps her fit.

"Be safe Jess." Blaise calls.

Jess looks behind her and laughs.

"Aren't I always?" She calls and is gone. Silence falls upon the room.

"She's amazing but she worries me." Blaise says softly.

"She'll survive long enough for you to declare your undying love." Draco smirks.

"Which will never happen." Blaise says. Draco laughs softly. I have never heard him give a genuine laugh before. It was…nice. He should do it often.

"Exactly." Pansy and Draco laugh and I smile. Blaise rolls his eyes and stands up.

"Going to bed, anyone coming?" He says.

"Not going to bed with you because that's gross, but yeah I am going to head up. Night guys" Pansy and Blaise leave with Crabbe trailing behind.

This leaves Draco and I. I know he is my friend now but its still awkward after everything that has happened…

"Hermione?" He says softly.

I look at him questioningly.

"Look, I am sorry for everything I did to you. It wasn't right, whether or not you are a pureblood or a…ya know….i shouldn't of done those things to you over the years. I am just really hoping that you will forgive me." Draco pours his heart out and I melt.

"Its okay. I forgive you." And with those words his shield goes back up and he smirks.

"So….Blaise and Jess?" I ask.

"Yeah, neither will admit it mind you. Theo and I took bets on when they would get together. He said by the summer but I think it won't be until next year." Draco laughed another one of those genuine laughs and I melted again.

"That's so mean." I say laughing also.

"But true." He quipped. I didn't know any of them that well yet but I had an idea that Blaise seems the sort of person who wouldn't admit his feelings because he is 'too manly'

"Hm…. Isn't anyone going to wait for Jess?" I ask.

"You would be waiting all night and we need beauty sleep. To do her job properly she thinks and counters and waits. She never gets caught and the person she steals from doesn't even know it has happens even in the months after. She is dangerous but we love her. So yeah she will be back by morning and by that point we would've slept. Well apart from Blaise whom tosses and turns worried about Jess. He won't admit it, but when I go to bed, The light by his bedside never goes off no matter how late I go up. Its like he forces himself to stay awake based on the idea that if she has to do that then he must too. Of course he never admits that either." Draco finishes and yawns.

"Wow." I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say. Blaise and Jess would be so cute.

"You know what? I need my beauty sleep. Night Hermione don't stay up to late because I don't want to carry you to class." He laughs and I do too.

"Has that ever happened?" I asked. "You carrying someone to class."

"Yeah, Pansy. Last year around exam time. Night." He waves and me and leaves. I yawn. I should probably sleep too.

"Hermione!" A voice calls. I stir in my sleep. "Hermione!" they call again. I open my eyes to see Jess hovering over me smiling. She holds a vial in her hand and looks wide awake. I sit up and look at the clock. 6:24.

"Have you just gotten back?" I ask. She nods.

"I woke up everyone else, come on they are all downstairs." Jess leaves giving me some space. I chuck on a nightgown and self consciously try to sort out my hair.

I walk down the stairs to see Blaise, Jess, Pansy and Draco sat together. Pansy has pretty much fallen asleep again, in Draco's lap. Something nasty builds in me.

"Hey guys" I say and sit down next to Jess. "So…that's it?"

"Yep. The aging potion from Snape's private potions area. He won't even know it's gone." I exchange a look with Draco who gives me a 'I told you so' look back. Jess looks so awake regardless of the fact I am willing to bet she hasn't slept a wink.

"So who is going to take it?" I ask.

Blaise nodded and Draco then he shook Pansy back awake.

"Huh?! Whatsup?" Pansy slurred and opened her eyes and yawned. Which of course set of a trigger and we were all yawning and began laughing.

"I will take it." Blaise says.

"So go put your name in now then, take Draco with you and here" Jess passed him the vial and Blaise stood up motioning for Draco to follow.

"Yes Mother." Blaise said but he looked at Jess with such a strong sense of fondness that I couldn't comprehend. He didn't look like he had slept a wink either. Huh, maybe Draco was right.

"Alright we will tell you our finding tomorrow go to sleep now guys." Draco says and we wave goodbye as they left.

"Wow it's like the first day back well night, and we haven't even had out first school lesson yet and Jess has played thief and we are already breaking curfew." Pansy said and her, Jess and I laughed.

"Yeah going to be an interesting year. Lets go to bed before my insides fall out because I would have yawned so hard that I would turn inside out." Jess says earnestly and we all laugh again.

"Oh, we only have an hour of sleep left, come on girls lets make the most of it."

I woke up naturally and smiled. That never normally happens on a school- Shit!

The clock read 9:04 and instantly we are fucked.

"JESS GET UP!" I yell. Jess stirs and opens her eyes.

"What?" She says softly.

"LOOK AT THE FUCKING TIME! We are late! On our first day back too!" I cry and run to get everything ready. Jess whines when she sees the time and runs out the room. She comes back a moment later puffed.

"Just woke Pansy. Everyone in her dorm has gone to class too." In record breaking time Jess and I got ready and ran downstairs to meet a shrivelled Pansy. Jess was the only one who looked remotely okay. While Pansy and I looked like we had been dragged through a bush and thrown from an aeroplane, Jess has her hair tidy and plaited and her makeup done, her nails painted a deep green and waved her wand at them and muttered something so they would dry instantly. Not a thing was out of place.

"Come on then. Lets go." I say. We hurry very fast to our lesson with McGonagall.

"Well decided to join us at last? Just because you have moved house Mrs Granger doesn't mean you are excused from the school rules. Detention tonight at 6 all three of you. Leave your wands in the dorm, you will be doing elbow grease only and I will talk to your head of house about this." Professor McGonagall said.

Well fuck.

"What an interesting lesson that was." Jess said linking arms with Pansy and I after class.

"Ugh, I have never had detention with a teacher before. Especially not Professor McGonagall." I whine and Jess smiles while Pansy laughs.

"A first time for everything." Pansy sings and I roll my eyes.

"You can't tell me you didn't have fun last night and that you didn't enjoy sleeping in, because I know you did." Jess laughed. I didn't say anything.

"See, Slytherin." Pansy said and we all laughed. We head through the corridors with no general aim. It was our free lesson.

"You guys seen the boys this morning?" I ask. Pansy shakes her head.

"OI! MONTAGUE!" She yells. Montague walks over and for no reason at all, not the sarcasm, I want to strangle him.

"Yo, ladies fancy a ride? I promise it will take you to heaven." He drawls. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

Pansy looks disgusted as do I but Jess takes it in her stride. She coos mockingly.

"Not today baby, could you tell me where Draco and Blaise are?"

I look at Pansy in horror. I didn't know Jess could do this but she just smiles back. And smirks. Pansy knew Jess could do this.

"Oh them? Hospital wing. So how about the ride?" Montague drawls going nearer to Jess. I go to stop him but Pansy glares at me. She sends me a 'don't do a thing' sorta look. Huh, well guess Jess is going to sort this out herself.

"Another time!" She calls and hurries off in the direction of the hospital wing.

We burst into the hospital wing causing a scene. Draco and Blaise smile at our entrance although I notice Blaise has his eyes on a certain Jess. They have been put in beds next to each other and look perfectly find to me.

"We thought you were going to leave us here." Draco drawls and we all laugh.

"How did you know where we were?" Blaise asks.

"Jess had help from Montague." Pansy said helpfully.

"He didn't do anything funny did he?" Blaise asks Jess.

"Nothing above the ordinary." Jess says casually. That was ordinary? Damn.

"Maybe I should show Montague a few things and-

"There is no need Blaise, Don't worry about me." Jess says smiling.

Blaise looks sheepish. "I can't help it." Awwwww they would make a cute couple. Pansy and I scream quietly and Draco rolls his eyes at us.

"What about me?" He whines and we laugh.

"So what dumb thing did you do?" I ask hesitantly and Blaise breaks his eyes away from Jess.

"Well the potion worked, except we didn't think about the idea that the age line would rebel on us and throw us across the room and grow moustaches and looked like mini Dumbledore's,"Draco said and we laughed. However Blaise noticed when Jess turned her nose up at the name Dumbledore.

"So you guys aren't hurt than?" I ask,

"Not unless you include Draco's ego." Came Blaise reply.

"Hey!" We all laughed happy together. It was never like this with Harry and Ron, I felt so much more carefree now. Maybe, this was all for the better.

An owl flew in and almost knocked Pansy out.

I unravelled it an laughed.

_Hermione,_

_Astronomy tower 7pm tonight. _

_Really need to talk._

_Really sorry_

_You know what to do _

_X_

"Hermione who is it from?" Draco asks. I look down the side of the sentences. H.A.R.R.Y.

"Harry."

A/N: Done done done…

That's my second chapter done. Hope you likey. Don't worry Hermione will be told the truth about her past soon and progress will be made on her love life and Jess's and Blaise. I am really beginning to see Jess as a character come to life. Even though its only the second chapter and I plan to at least finish the Goblet of Fire of which this fanfiction is loosely based around the time of.

Anyway have fun at whatever you are doing while waiting for me to update. K Bye!

Ozzy

x


	4. DQ Chap 3

A/N: Here is the third chapter. Feel free to comment and follow, honestly it means a lot.

Hermione's Pov

"You actually going to go?" Pansy asked me. Jess, Pansy and I had just finished our detention from Professor McGonagall for being late to her lesson earlier. I was still horrified on the idea that I actually had detention let alone the fact it was on the first day of lessons. I had 10mins until the supposed meeting with Harry and I am not sure if I want to go.

"It can't hurt can it?" I question. Jess shrugged her shoulders. Her loose curls hung around her shoulder and moved as we walked down the corridor.

"You heard what Blaise said, he could hurt you and he doesn't mean physically." Jess said quietly. I get the fact they are trying to look out for me but I am sure it will be fine. I have known Harry for years, it will be okay.

"So you don't find it strange the fact he has only asked to speak to you after his name has been called out the goblet of fire?" Pansy asks. I shake my head. Surely, they can't be implying what they think they are? Harry wouldn't just use me, right?

"Look I got to go. Will see you after." I wave and run off leaving two confused girls behind me. I run up the tower in twos nearly out of breath. I look at my watch, 1minute left. At the top I see Harry staring over at the grounds he is sat his legs dangling but I can't see his face.

"Harry?"

He turns and looks at me relief evident on his face. I don't know why he is feeling that, I wouldn't let him down.

"Hermione. Thank you for coming. You have to help me. My name came out of the Goblet of Fire and no one else believes it wasn't me. Ron turned against me and then it occurred to me that I have you. You have to help me find clues to this task, I don't know what I am going to do, it feels like everyone has turned against me. Well no that hasn't happened the house still loves me, in fact they think I am their king, but Hermione my best friend turned against me and I feel so alone. That's why is sent you an owl I knew that you would come."

His words hit home. He felt alone? His singular friend turns against him and HE FEELS ALONE? IS HE BULLSHITTING ME? He has the whole of Gryffindor house on his side and he is alone?! How does he think I felt when not ONE but TWO of my best friends turned against me and forgot about me entirely until he claims he needs someone because he is feeling bad? BOO HOO. I was pissed, hurt and mad. I know I was overacting thinking back but I couldn't help it.

"Does this mean we can hang out again?" I ask keeping my voice as even as I could get it.

"No, just in secret. You need to help me." Harry said. I cut him off before he could rant another paragraph.

"But what about being my friend?" It was petty I know but I couldn't help it.

"You are still a Slytherin Hermione I can't change that. It isn't like I can be seen with you in public anyways because you guys are nasty people. The least you can do is help me." Harry is whining now and I have had enough.

"How dare you? I won't be used like…like I am nothing! Boo hoo for you Harry because I am not the same person I was, I will not walk over and become a wallflower to help you when you probably wouldn't even acknowledge my existence other than our 'oh so secret missions'. No! I refuse to be used. You hurt me Harry James Potter you hurt me a lot. Here I thought you were going to apologize and here I was ready to forgive you but you can shove that non existent apology up your ass. My friends tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I thought you were better than this!" The last part was almost screaming and instead of the guilty look I expected to appear on Harry's face all I saw is rage.

"I thought you were better! You are exactly how Ron said, a sly moody bitch, I knew Slytherin would change you but I didn't know it would fuck you up this much. Now I am alone thanks to you. Go run off back to your snake friends because Ron is right, even if you are pureblood now your blood was once dirty and you are worthless. AND to top that off, you don't even know who your father is." With that he stomped off leaving me alone in the tower crying my heart out.

I hate him! I never ever thought Harry could say those things to anyone and to think I was here to expect something to change. I laugh bitterly. The so called snakes are my friends and they didn't change me, they helped me to see. And they were right. I am beginning to think they always are.

I walk down the tower burning off my anger and turn to corner to find a load of Beauxbaton girls huddled around a Hogwarts student.

"…Makes you pathetic you know? Anyone else would've just stayed but instead you run off pretending everything is okay leaving us behind. You aren't one of us and you can never be." One of the Beauxbaton girls said and I immediately feel sorry for whoever they were yelling at. I stay hidden around the corner just hidden, so I could hear what was going on but they couldn't see me.

"I am sorry okay, it wasn't my choice, he made me leave!" Wait I knew that voice. Jess? In the little time I have known Jess she never ever succumbs to ANYONE else, she is always head of her game, so this must be bad. Why would she be speaking to girls from Beauxbatons anyway? Wait, wasn't she from Beauxbatons?

"Yeah right. Bullshit honey if I ever heard it, I bet you never thought you would see us again but after you ran off with your parents murderer a stroke of luck hit us and ta da….Hogwarts here we come." Another Beauxbaton girl spoke. They all seemed the same to me.

"Hogwarts hasn't been good to you either, you have let yourself go. Put on a few pounds, no wonder nobody likes you." The first Beauxbaton spoke again and they all laughed.

If Harry already hadn't of pissed me off, my already fuelled anger was ignited once again by the way they were speaking to my friend! I storm round the corner.

"Leave her alone! Go on SCRAM!" Two of the Beauxbatons had the audacity to roll their eyes at me but they left anyway. I think today has been the strangest day in my life. Hermione Granger that I used to be wouldn't say those things or yell at someone, ESCPECIALLY not Harry.

"Hermione?" Jess sounded confused. I couldn't blame her. For the first time since I had met her she was a mess. Tear stained eyes that ran through her makeup, her hair didn't look as lively as it did and her posture was completely defeated as if she had given up.

"It's okay. Come on it will be fine." I didn't ask for an explanation, Jess didn't look like she needed to pour her heart out, or at least not yet. We trudge along to the Slytherin common room being mindful of the fact it was past curfew. Thankfully we weren't caught but as we stepped inside Blaise instantly leapt to his feet followed by Draco and Pansy.

"Jess? What happened?" Blaise was panicked and came over to us. This only made Jess cry harder and before any of us could blink Blaise and Jess were embraced in a comforting hug. Not saying anything, just silent comfort. No one said anything until Blaise pulled Jess to the other side of the room where they proceeded to talk quietly.

Then Draco and Pansy turned to me. "Hermione, what was that?" Pansy asked.

"I honestly don't know, I had just finished speaking with Harry, you were right you know all he wanted was to use me, and I found Jess stuck between a herd of Beauxbatons who seemed to be biting her head off." I explained sitting down along with Draco and Pansy. Draco who wasn't on the sofa with Pansy and sat cross legged on the floor in front of us his back to the fire. He nodded understandingly like he understood but I was still confused.

"I wondered where she had gone too. She said she needed a toilet and so she left, but after 15mins she didn't come back. I was worried but I didn't do anything. What happened to Slytherins looking after their own? I am a terrible friend!" Pansy was panicking now and it seemed like today couldn't get any worse.

The door to the Slytherin com mon room opened and Professor Snape walked in.

"Miss Granger? Headmasters office now."

***I was going to end it here but I decided that would be far to mean of me.* *Time skip***

I open the door hesitantly but instead of Dumbledore sitting there, instead was a man I had never met before. He looked almost happy to see me and motioned for me to sit down.

"Do you know why I am here or who I am?" He asked. I shake my head. Why would I recognise him? His voice was silky but had a dangerous tone in it. Oh I hope I wasn't in trouble.

"It decided it was time I should meet my daughter" This was said seriously but I thought he was taking the piss. My time with the Slytherins had made me forget why I was there in the first place, I was adopted.

"I…who are you?" I manage to get out. The man in front of me gave a loud chuckle. I shivered.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, or in other words-

"Voldemort?" I cut him off and stand up sharpish. Is someone trying to kill me? Why is this happening!

"Sit down child!" He said and I sat down, not by my own accord it was as if I had been charmed to do it.

"You are my daughter and you shall act like it. You have much to learn before you join my ranks. I understand that your past may make you hesitant on joining me, but I am sure your betrothal to Mr Malfoy will help things move along smoothly." What?! Betrothal to Draco? ARE YOU INSANE?!

But my father carries on.

"There will be a gathering this weekend, you will be invited along to the Malfoy Manor and you will meet everyone as Hermione Riddle. Heir, to my findings dear, so run along and do some research because you have 3 days to decide. Decide carefully, you would be favoured the most I assure you and you would not come to regret the decision."

What am I supposed to say to this? Lord Voldemort my father? The daughter of the darkest wizard on earth? And how does he know I like to research things?

"Your mind, your mind." He smirks. WHAT?! I didn't say anything! I need to find out more.

"Severus will send you the books you will need for 3 days time, memorize them all, you have much to learn. Especially about the side you call good, you are dismissed now. Run along!"

That was my dismissal and I left sharpish. That gave me a lot to think about. I hurried back to the Slytherin common room. I find all the guys huddled together and my entrance gets their attention.

"Me? Hermione Riddle? You have got to be joking? But it wasn't a joke was it? You guys knew! And didn't say a word."

"Hermione! We weren't allowed to say anything, if we could we-

I cut Draco off. "No! A betrothal to you? Did you know about that?" I demanded and he looked away sheepish.

"What happened to me having opinions?! What else have you hidden from me?" I am hysterical now and Blaise stands up and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"When is the meeting?" He says calmly.

"I..huh..what?"

"When is the meeting?" He repeats calmly.

"This weekend." I say and my anger begins to deflate. It wasn't their fault, if they were sworn under oath they couldn't of said anything. I feel so stupid.

"And we will be with you for every moment. We are your friends Hermione. Now come and sit down and tell us what you know and we will fill in the rest." Blaise leads me to sit down next to him. I was sat between him and Jess with Pansy and Draco on the sofa opposite.

"Well…"

*_Okay so I didn't include Hermione repeating everything all over again because that's a waste of the very little time I have to type this for you guys. Also I know that Hermione seems reluctant to do anything wrong now and is second guessing herself all the time but I am trying to keep it relatively realistic to a human and develop her character. Don't worry things will get rather interesting soon when you see what I have in store for her. Jess's story will be explained at the beginning of the next chapter. So yeah, on with the story.* _

"I never knew it was like that." I say. I had just finished explaining what had happened with me when Blaise explained the hints that my father dropped about the Order.

"Yes, no side goes without it's faults but you just understand that both sides hold blood, it's the victors that right the history so all you see is all the dark and nasty things we did, but you never hear about how they cheat and how they kill twice if not ten times as more as we do. We never win and so our side isn't ever explained, we aren't ever the victors because they stoop to another level of darkness but the public don't know this because we can't explain ourselves and do anything about this." Blaise explained and I was horrified.

"Take me for example. The Order laughed when I tried to explain that Dumbledore killed my parents, they thought I was making everything up! I just got laughed away and told me not to cause hassle for 'my saviour'. My saviour was Dumbledore of course, he didn't save me after he killed my parents because he wanted to help me, that would mean he had a heart. And he didn't he took me with him so he could watch over me and control me, make sure I don't get ahead of the magic I was born with. My parents were very powerful and obviously I was expected to be like him." Jess explained and once again I didn't say anything.

"Of course that one didn't work out very well for Dumbledore." Pansy explains. "Instead of going into Ravenclaw like her mother and father, Jess went into Slytherin. And if you haven't guessed by now Slytherin is one of the only houses Dumbledore doesn't have complete control over. He must have been horrified because he expected Jess to be neutral but unlike her parents Jess knew exactly where she wanted to go."

"The fact he killed my parents fuelled an anger that turned me against him. He forced me to choose a side." Jess said softly.

"And that's just one example. Dumbledore has so many more enemies than anyone else but he has so much power that no one dares to go up against him for fear of what he will do. He is so will respected by the Naïve that anything we say will just get laughed up. They will say to us that we are causing trouble when in actual fact everything he is doing that he claims is for the 'greater good' has the potential to destroy us all." Draco said.

"Oh..i didn't know. I am so sorry Jess." I say and Jess just waves my apology away.

Then the door opens again and for the second time that night Professor Snape walks in.

"Your gossiping time is up. You need to go to bed because I refuse to have Miss Parkinson, Miss Murphey and Miss Granger late to my lesson tomorrow." He says and we all stand.

"Actually it is Hermione Riddle now." I say daring and Professor Snape raises an eyebrow at me and we all laugh and head our separate ways.

A/N: So yeah thats the third chapter done. Constructive criticism is okay but kind reviews are better.

Ozzy

x


	5. DQ Chap 4

A/N: My fourth now, I think. These are quite fun to make. Disclaimers don't own anything apart from Jess.

Hermione's Pov

I will have you know that we did wake up on time. I was changed and ready early in fact sitting on the bed waiting for Jess to finish so we could head down to breakfast.

"Jess, are you okay now?" I ask. I watch as she runs around the common room doing one thing or another.

"What? Oh yeah fine." I personally don't count that as an acceptable answer so I just wait in silence as Jess carries on hurrying round. Eventually she stops and sits on the bed next to mine.

"I don't know Hermione. The girls, were right. Recently I have let myself go, no wonder nobody likes me." She says.

"What nonsense, Blaise adores you." I say. Jess blushes but shakes her head. She stands up again and carries on moving.

"Don't be silly." She says and we lapse into a comfortable silence again.

"What..why would they do that to you?" I ask. Jess sighs and sits down again.

"Because once I used to be like one of them. The perfect girl with the perfect figure. It was so much pressure and we all struggled but we took each day as it came. We made a pact and stuck together. We helped each other through the days that we couldn't eat so we could maintain our weight or loose a few pounds. Our teachers constantly told us that if any male wanted us we would have to do certain things. They told us that all woman did but held it in different ways. That never ever should we let ourselves become ugly and become a nobody. But I did the worst thing that I could've done, I left. Without saying goodbye. Dumbledore dragged me off with very little consideration about the ties it would break with my friends. He knew exactly what Beauxbaton was like of course. Did you know the reason mother put me in Beauxbatons is to keep me away from Dumbledore? She knew what he could do." Jess pours her heart out and I feel for her.

"Anyway me leaving was like breaking the pact and now I am the outcast, without them looking out for me I failed miserably at maintaining the standards my parents and Beauxbatons had set. What they mean by me letting myself go is that I am not as thin as them anymore, I have gained a stone and a bit and I don't take care of myself as well as I should. I am sure you are as disappointed with me as I am of myself." Jess trails off and I am mortified.

"What? How could you think this? You are by no mean ugly or fact and I bet a load of people can argue you are the prettiest in the year, but that's not the point I mean to make. The life you had at Beauxbatons wasn't healthy, I mean for goodness sake if this is you at your worst, then heaven forbid what they think of me. And lastly you moving and breaking the pact is not by any means your fault. Come on Jess lets go to breakfast before Blaise sends Pansy up here because he is worried." I say and Jess gives a weak laugh.

"Yeah. Your right." She holds her head up high and we down to breakfast.

_*Right so that is Jess's story. Anyway we are going to time skip a little because potions wasn't really a lesson that is relevant in this fanfiction. We are meeting back with them after fourth lesson, Defence against Dark arts.* _

"…and the unforgivable curses too!" Blaise says and Draco nods. We have just finished our DADA lesson and are walking outside in Hogwarts grounds. We decided that because it is a sunny day we will sit outside in our free period.

"See this is what I mean! Mad-eye Moody pretends act like he doesn't like the way Dumbledore teaches but he was hired by Dumbledore!" Pansy says. I nod along but don't have anything to contribute.

"He isn't how I remember him." Jess says and we sit down underneath a large tree sat in a sort of circle.

"You know him?" I ask shocked.

"My parents did. They were in the league of loads of Aurors as well as our side. They were neutral, but Mad-Eye Moody had a soft spot for my mother and when she would invite him, he would come for tea. Yes he is as crazy as a bat, but their was a form of hatred in him eyes directed at Potter that the Moody I knew wouldn't of been able to have." Jess says.

"Maybe he has just changed?" Blaise asks and Jess shakes her head.

"I don't think so. There is something wrong." Jess says and we sit in a comfortable silence.

"Guys, lets make a sort of pact." I say and Jess throughs a side ways glance at me.

"A pact?" Came Draco's response.

"Like together forever sort of thing." I say.

"Too cringy Hermione." Blaise says and laughs. "You mean the idea that we have each others backs no matter what?"

"Yes." I say proud that Blaise caught on.

"I thought we did that anyway?" Pansy asks.

"Through life and death." Draco said and Pansy laughs.

"I don't want to marry you guys." She says and we all laugh.

"I think it's a nice idea." Jess says.

"Then we do it." Blaise said giving Jess a warm look.

"So we are all in?" I ask and Jess throughs a genuine smile at me and nods.

"Yes." They all say together. It's time like this I am glad we have each other backs.

Just then a black shiny well kept owl flies in the direction of us. It lands in front of me and sticks out it leg allowing me to pick off the letter. It flies off before I can say anything and attention turn to me once more.

"Open it." Blaise said.

_Daughter, _

_I have spoken to Severus and he has agreed to allow you to use to Floo network in his private quarters, on this Saturday at 1pm. You will be instantly expected at Malfoy Manor and at 3pm the gathering begins. Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, Miss Parkinson are invited and I would also like to meet Miss Murphey too. _

_Lateness isn't tolerated. _

_TMR_

"It's him. And he wants to meet you Jess." I say. Jess laughs.

"It's about time. I expect everyone else is invited too as their families will be there." Jess says.

"Guys, do you know who my mother is?" I ask. They all shake their heads. After the pact we just made I am sure of the fact that they aren't lying.

"Perhaps I could just ask him then." I say and nobody says anything. It is still hard to get around the fact I am not Hermione Granger anymore, I am Hermione Riddle.

"Hermione, have you made a decision?" Draco asks me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I am on your side. My father will have me, I accept." I say confidently. I hold no qualms. This is what I want. I want vengeance for Jess's family as much as her. I want to stop Dumbledore from doing what he did to my best friend, to anybody else. I want to world to see who he truly is. And I want the world to know we aren't always bad.

"Good girl." A cool voice spoke in my head and I jumped.

"Are you okay?" Draco asks me. What the hell happened? I nod my head and shake away that thought. I must of imagined that.

Before I knew it Jess, Blaise and Pansy were headed back inside leaving Draco and I.

"Hermione, If you aren't comfortable with the whole betrothal thing, I can sort it out. It might get me into trouble but I don't mind. You have grown on me Granger and I don't want you to be unhappy." He says and I laugh.

"It's Hermione Riddle actually. It is okay I don't want to make anyone mad and I am not unhappy. Maybe one day I could like you back." I say and I stand up and head back to the castle. Upon leaving I didn't fail to miss the blush that had appeared on Draco's cheeks.

_*Okay so once again I was going to end the chapter here but decided I could do better. I wrote about Ron bashing ( literally) in the preview blurb thing but we haven't seen much of that have you? So here you go. Set after dinner half an hour before curfew on the Friday night before the meeting*_

"Oh look who it is. The mudblood and her snakes." I groaned inside. Really?! All we were doing is walking back to the Slytherin Common Room and the stupid git followed us. Is walking back to the common room a crime?

"She is a pureblood actually." Pansy said turning round with the rest of us and crossing her arms at Ron.

"Too scared to speak bitch? Wow you did change." The git says acting cocky rolling his eyes.

"Why are you so rude? I don't think it is very smart of you to go round pissing of the 'snakes' I call my friends when you have no backup." I say smoothly and Jess nods at me then at the boys. I notice Ron looks hesitant for a second when he sees Blaise's rage and Draco's annoyance both boys look like they punch him into pulp.

I give a Slytherin smirk.

"Now you look like them, smirking like your better than everyone else" Ron says nastily. I roll my eyes. Is that the best he can do? Boo hoo. Thick skin here mate.

"No, she is just better than you." Jess says and Blaise 'oohhhs' I laugh and Ron goes red.

"Go fuck off yeah? Your filth isn't wanted around here."

If you would've told me to say that last year I probably would've yelled at you but now I agree whole heartedly.

"Don't start something you can't finish blood traitor." I say and drag my friends behind me.

"Fuck off then you bitch." He yells. And then desperately adds, "You can't ever do better than me, no boy would ever want you."

And this is where time stops. Draco runs over and punches Ron and we get caught by Professor McGonagall who sees nothing of what The Git has done but only at what Draco did. We are all given a detention and Ron walks away smirking. This is what I mean! If only Ron had walked away and not come near us this wouldn't have happened.

"He provoked us!" Pansy whined back In the common room.

"Life isn't fair no matter what we do, quicker we accept that the easier it should be." Blaise said and wrapped his arms Jess who sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. They are so cute, both in denial though.

"Sometimes I wish it was fair." I say and Draco and Pansy nodded at me.

"The Dark Lord can help with that." Draco says.

Perhaps his reviews and the idea if we win we could change all this and change the wizarding world for the better.

"Yeah."

A/n: So there is the fourth chapter, I feel really bad that it isn't as long as the first few but the next one will make up for it. I really enjoy writing these and so this story is going to carry on. I couldn't make it longer because their wasn't really anything relevant I could add. The next chapter is about the meeting and the gathering where we will meet Draco's parents and everyone else and the Dark Lord meets Jess. So excited.

The idea is to release chapters every few days but if I know I am busy doing something else I will post more in advance to make up for it, you know? Anyway comments and follows are appreciated and it always makes me smile when someone puts this story as a favourite. Not trying to beg though. 😊 This story is officially on the way now. yayyyyy


	6. DQ Chap 5

A/N: So this is it. This is the meeting and Chapter five.

Hermione's Pov

With a crash I land in the fire place of Malfoy Manor in what appears to be a drawing room. It was neat and had a warm interior. I noticed some of the ornaments looked very expensive and rare I remember reading about them somewhere. I followed Jess by floo and Draco, Blaise and Pansy appeared behind me. We wipe ourselves off respectively and Draco laughs.

"Welcome home guys." He says. A young woman bustled in. She would be Jess's definition of 'well kept'. She had neat brown hair with a blonde streak tied up in a bun. She smiled softly and looked at all of us. She looked a bit like Draco. Perhaps it was his mother.

"Draco dear on time I see, Pansy and Blaise, good to have you back if only for a day. Hello, Audrey's daughter isn't it? Good to see you Miss Murphey." She says and Jess smiles.

"Please ma'am, call me Jess." She says politely.

"And call me Narcissa. It is good to finally meet you Jess, I am Draco's mum. And now for Hermione, you are exactly as Draco described, he told me a lot." Narcissa said. I laughed quietly and Draco blushed.

"Mother.." He trailed off when Narcissa gave him a stern look and I resisted the urge to laugh. The Draco Malfoy being hushed by a glance? I need to learn how to do that especially if I have to marry him.

"Okay then children, greetings over, you know the drill. Hermione dear, come with me." Narcissa said. Those words seemed to have a desired effect on the guys as they rolled their eyes but parted ways. This drill, happened often. I followed Narcissa obediently upstairs. We walk into the first room and several gowns have been laid out on the bed. I ignore them and turn to Narcissa.

"Drill?" I say. Narcissa gives a sweet laugh.

"The idea of a gathering is a bit like a ball, you dress up and each gender plays it's role. Jess knows what to do because it is custom for all purebloods." She says bustling round for pieces of jewellery.

"How not stereotypical." I say sarcastically and Narcissa laughs again.

"Yes. Yet not a thing has changed. That is tradition for you. Now we didn't get long to plan this so the gowns won't fit to the last centimetre, however some of my sisters old dresses should fit. Draco said you are a little bigger than Jess but that is just because you are taller." I didn't say anything I just looked at the dresses.

Each were made out of expensive material. The first was a off shoulder deep green dress. The style was modified A-line and was definitely a dress that made a power statement. Second was a gold mermaid style dress and the third a black off the shoulder dress. Each dress beautiful in its own right. *_You can see these dresses, just read the authors notes at the ends.* _

"Right so the gold would clash with they tones of your hair but the green may clash with the dress that is laid out for Jess. The black one it is." I just stood their like a muppet while Narcissa changed me and put on a very expensive and heavy dress, I had never worn anything so expensive in my life. She added some makeup and put a gorgeous neckless on me and a pair of black long arm gloves.

"See? Not so bad. I think Draco will enjoy it." Narcissa says and I blush. She laughs and motions me to follow her again. After putting on the silver heels I head hesitantly downstairs to meet with the guys before we make an entry to the ballroom.

Pansy is dressed in a purple off the shoulder dress and looks stunning along with Jess who is wearing a blue periwinkle dress. *_You can also see their outfits too!" _

"Don't you feel this is a bit much?" I ask them looking at my dress. This small fortune I am wearing costs more than everything that I have ever owned.

"It is tradition." Came a voice behind me. Draco and Blaise came down all dressed up and I cleared my throat and looked away, Draco cleaned up well. Blaise only had eyes for Jess.

"You look positively gorgeous" Blaise said to Jess quietly but we all heard it. Jess let out a soft laugh.

"What about Pansy?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me, I go with Theo. We have been going together to these gatherings for years. He will meet me when we arrive." Pansy said and flicks away her newly curled hair.

"Speaking of arriving, we better get a move on before we are late." Draco says looking at his watch, As we begin to move Draco whispers in my ear, "You look nice." I laugh at him and shake my head.

We stop in front of big oak doors and they open themselves. Down what seems like a few flights of stairs going straight down you could see people gathering and talking who stopped at the sight of us. Silence fell and I began to feel uncomfortable.

"Welcome my daughter, so glad of you to join me." A voice came out of no where followed by a dressed up version of my father. He motioned for us to move so Draco took my arm and lead me downstairs closely followed by Jess and Blaise then Pansy. We were like entertainment for everyone to see, all eyes were on us. It was a bit nerve wracking.

We get to the bottom and my father looks past me.

"Miss Murphey I presume?" He asks, Draco and I make way for Jess to step forward.

"Yes." She says confidently. Go on girl.

"You are here tonight, I am assuming it isn't for a social call. You are not neutral like your parents?" He asks.

"No, I have picked my side." She says and folds her hands neatly in front of her dress.

"Your parents were well respected people, why have you chosen a side?" My father asks. He does not seem mocking, only interested.

"Dumbledore killed my parents." Jess said and a few people gasped.

"Yes…Yes he did. Your presence is certainly welcome here Miss Murphey I believe you will be a great asset for what I believe in." He said and turned to the audience.

"My followers and friends we are gathered here tonight to not only to be Introduced to the Murphey's heir but to welcome my daughter, Hermione Riddle." This was said in a loud and proud voice and a few people cheered. It went silent again, was I supposed to say something?

Then I thought back to what Narcissa said, if it is as traditional as she says, well I don't even talk.

"She and Miss Murphey will join our ranks along with their generation, we will fight and win and change this place for the better." My father had complete control of the hall. People were nodding looking at all of us with admiration, respect and probably a bit of fear.

"That is all." My father spoke those words and the ballroom became alive again with whispers and quiet chatter.

"Daughter, a word?" He says and motions me to follow him. Gosh I have done a lot of following people around today. I reluctantly let go of Draco's hand and follow my father outside.

"Have you noticed anything different going on at Hogwarts?" He asked me.

I shake my head and he speaks again. "Nothing at all, no one acting differently?"

"Well now that you mention it, Jess mentioned that Mad-Eye Moody wasn't acting like he normally does." I say casually. My father shakes his head.

"Yes, I expect someone would notice. Miss Murphey's mother Audrey always had a good eye for thinks like that." We carry on walking and I worry about the fact no one is bothered by the fact this dress could get dirty. I suppose they are rich enough not to care.

"No one has noticed?" I am repeating words again a lot too. I remember the times when I was ahead of the game and now it feels like I am not even on it.

"Miss Murphey is right. Mad-Eye Moody isn't acting as himself because he isn't himself. Literally. I have one of my followers act as him to find out what Dumbledore is up too. Of course this requires adequate potion making and we are running low, Miss Murphey, from what I hear is rather good at potions is she not?" I nod my head and he carries on.

"I suppose you should know everything else too. Mad-Eye Moody put Harry Potter name in the Goblet of Fire, my orders of course. It was an undetectable piece of magic, genius really. But all of this is a dud unless you can complete your first mission child." He stops as do I and he turns to look at me.

"What is it?" I ask and he smiles we begin walking again.

"I understand your current scenario with Harry Potter however I need you to be friend him again and get him to survive until the final round where their will be a portkey and from then on its in control." He explains. I ponder this in my thoughts.

"So in other words, fatten him up like a pig and kill him?" I say and my father laughs. What a strange thing.

"Yes, strictly speaking." We lapse into silence and we make our way back inside, he leaves my side and wanders through the crowd out of sight. I light hand taps me on the shoulder and I swivel to find Draco holding a box.

"We are betrothed, I want you to feel like it." He says blushing and passes me the box. I open it and inside is a glass bracelet with beads and moonstone. I blush also and put it on my right wrist.

"Thank you Draco, it is beautiful." I reach over to hug him. He is hesitant at first but then wraps his arms around me and hugs me tights. "Just like you." He says and I blush further.

OVER WITH NARCISSA AND LUCIUS

"I am honoured you know, to have the Dark Lord have his daughter betrothed to our son" Narcissa says.

"Yes, they seem to get along well." Was Lucius 's reply.

"He just gave her the bracelet you gave me as kids. Remember that? It was so sweet." Narcissa said and Lucius shakes his head and smiles softly.

"She keeps him in line too, look at the way she acts and speaks, she is explaining the plan to her friends now." Narcissa says admiringly.

"That is good, I am afraid we were a bit too lenient on Draco. He seems rather fond of himself." Lucius says but smiling. Narcissa smiles.

"Wonder who he got that from? I like her, thank goodness he wasn't getting sent of to some kind of bendy woman?" Narcissa speaks quietly. Lucius nods.

"Yes, we are lucky to have them both." He says and they stay in silence for a while.

"It isn't like I don't like Pansy, her father is a nice man, its just…" Narcissa trails off. Lucius nods.

"I know darling." He says and turns away from watching Hermione and her group discuss plans for her new mission.

"I can't believe that was going happen at one point." Narcissa says and Lucius nods.

"What do you think about Jess and Blaise?" Narcissa asks and Lucius looks thoughtful.

"I see no reason why Mr Zabini's father would have a problem, Miss Murphey has a bloodline to be proud of and parents that are well respected. I see no problem there." Lucius said explaining his thoughts.

"I personally think that Theo has his eyes on Hermione too much. Shouldn't his eyes be on Pansy?" Narcissa says.

"They are like brother and sister he doesn't like her like that. However if you are right about Mr Nott, then we will have to keep an eye out." Lucius says wearily glancing at Theo.

"I hope Theo doesn't mess with them, Draco can get…rather jealous and do rash things he can regret." Narcissa says.

"I will have a word with his father if Mr Nott gets in the way. That will sort it out. I am sure Draco will tell md if Mr Nott tries something at school, if he does then unleash the fire.

A/N: Done! A bit of foresight for you guys. Hehehehe. Anyway I have set up an Instagram account called ' Ozzy_Osmanff ' which basically where I am going to release news and things as well as photos relating to this fanfiction i.e the dresses for the girls either. If you like the story it would be worth following because it will become my main area that I will post on about news and updates and whether things can and can't be done and so on. So basically follow if you like being in the loop. Anyway thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review, favourite or follow me!

Lots o' love,

Ozzy

x


	7. DQ Chap 6

Hermione's Pov

So this is it, the moment of truth. The first thing I did when I got back was send a letter to Harry, aided by Jess of course. Tonight at 6pm in the astronomy tower. It grates on me that I have to do this, but it is now my job as the daughter of the Dark Lord. It isn't that I don't want to complete these tasks it is just I wish I didn't have to be friends with him to do it. Especially after our last conversation…

I am currently sat in the Slytherin common room, it is 5pm now and we went down to dinner early so we could come back up to talk.

"I think the gathering went rather well." Jess said smiling, she closed her copy elite potions making and turned to us.

"Well you did make an excellent impression." Blaise said turning to her.

"I only said what I believed." Said Jess looking into his eyes. Pansy and I exchanged a smirk and Draco snorted.

"Go and get a room." He says and Jess and Blaise break away from their intense gaze and look away both red looking rather sheepish.

At that moment the portrait door opens and Theo Nott walked in. He walks over to us.

"Hey guys, Hey Hermione looking good." He says and without waiting for a reply he walks off. Jess turns to me.

"What was that about?" Jess asks.

"I don't know." I say honestly. Draco snorts. Again for the second time today.

"I do," He says. "Hermione is a pureblood now, and not just that, she is Hermione Riddle. Don't you see? Now that your roots have been shown you will have lots of potential suitors wanting to have your hand, not necessarily because they like you either."

"Oh. Just because of her bloodline?" Jess said and Blaise nodded.

"Exactly." He said and turns his attention back to Jess who ignores him to carry on talking.

"Not that they can get very far, you are mine. But that won't stop them from trying." Draco says. I frown.

"Is that why you gave me this bracelet, to show everyone I am your property?" I ask angrily and Draco doesn't say anything. Doesn't he trust me?

"Going to the meeting now." I say curtly and leave. I am left thinking as I walk down the corridors. What Draco didn't wasn't bad or anything and I am not angry with him, I just didn't like the idea of me being anyone's property. Surely, he could trust me enough?

"It isn't you that he doesn't trust. It's them."

A cool crisp voice in my head spoke and I freaked. "Who was that?" I demanded. The few Ravenclaws that were around me gave me a questioning glance. I mumbled apologises and moved on. I ignored the fact that this is the second time someone has said something in my head.

Finally I reach the destination and Harry is waiting for me. He turns to me and crosses his arms.

"You wanted to talk?" He said coldly. I completely misjudged this, mission suck up to potter is going to be harder than I originally thought.

"I am so sorry. I was out of line. It would mean so much to me if I could help you. I am very sorry I got angry, I didn't mean too. It's just…I had argued beforehand with my friends who are actually quite mean to me and so I took it out on you who has done absolutely nothing wrong!" I make myself sound desperate and I am surprised at how good of an actor I seem to be. Hm….taking note.

He looked col still. Haha he is smarter than i- omg he fell for it. His face softened and he nodded. So gullible.

"It is okay Hermione I forgive you for everything you have done wrong." He said pityingly and I resist the urge to growl. All I could do is nod.

"So, I can help you…Harry." Almost called him Potter. OOOOPPPS. "Being on the wrong side means I have the answers. I know what the first task is." I say smiling and Harry nods at me.

"Which is?" He asks. Now I rack my brains to what My Father said,

'Something that flies,

Something very high,

Extremely tough,

Very rough,

Fire'

It was like a riddle, well I am a Riddle. Haha such a joke. So this means the first task is…

"Dragons, you have to face a dragon for one reason or another. Now I know you want me to help I could probably find more information. Meet up the same time Wednesday?" I ask. He nods at me.

"Thanks Hermione." He says and I smirk.

It is like fattening up a pig for slaughter.

******time Skip ****

I walk down the corridors aimlessly, I didn't quite want to go back to the common room yet and explain that I have overreacted. Suddenly from around the corner Theo Nott appears. Well fuck.

"Hey Hermione." He smoothly talks getting closer to me, does he have no personal space?

"What do you want?" I demand. Nothing good.

"You. Every little piece of you." He roams his hands on me and I squirm.

"Stop." I say but it is fruitless, he pushes me into a corner. I try physically pushing him off but he is too strong.

"You enjoy this don't you?" He says and I scream. Draco appears from round the corner and I mouth 'help' but he doesn't respond. He shakes his head and walks away.

Jess comes round the corner and mutters a spell sending Theo into the wall. She runs over to me and grabs me roughly.

"What were you thinking? Getting it on with Theo when you are with Draco?" She hisses at me. I pull away from her.

"Excuse me? How dare you think that! He was trying to rape me! I had no decision. You think I wanted to be their?" I say and tears form in my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know, Draco said-

Jess looked sheepish at everything and I laughed nastily. "Well fuck this." I was going to set Draco straight. How dare he really think I would get it on with Theo? In a corridor no less! Sure I haven't declared my undying love for him, but it isn't like he has either! I would never ever do-

I walk into the common room to find a strange mop of blonde hair with-

"PANSY?" I yell. They break away. Draco Malfoy and Pansy were having sex in the common room sofa and had the fucking cheek to call me a cheater?

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR THE FULL STORY, YOU JUST FUCKED OFF AND HAD SEX WITH MY BEST FRIEND. I CAN'T BELIVE…I can't believe…you ever thought I was capable of…of doing that. Well, I guess you have shown your true colours. Both of you." I laugh nastily and go to turn away.

"Hermione." Pansy calls and I turn around. I see a sheepish looking Draco who looks sorry but I don't care. Pansy looks mortified but once again I don't care. I see an angry Jess at Draco but once again-

"I DON'T CARE! WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU CAN GO CHOKE ON IT…because my best friends wouldn't ever do that." I take the bracelet of my wrist and Draco lets out a strangled moan. I through it at Pansy who caught it reluctantly.

"Have it. It isn't like I need it anymore." And with those final words I leave without a look back.

*******Jess's Pov

How dare Draco just assume? Although in fairness we all did. Pansy looks at the bracelet in her hand then up at Draco. He just shakes his head. Blaise had disappeared somewhen in this display and is now back with two robes.

"Put this on the pair of you. You guys are idiots." He says coldly. He hands them robes and they put them on. Good I couldn't keep avoiding my gaze forever, their naked bodies are now covered.

"Sit down, we all need to talk." Blaise takes charge responsibly and this is why I liked him. We sit and he turns to me. I open my mouth.

"Theo went up to her, pushed her into a corner and tried to rape her. She has every right to be angry." I say. Draco huffs.

"She didn't tell me!" He says and I growl.

"You didn't let her! You told me what you ASSUMED and I believed you! She isn't going to trust me again!" I was almost to the point of yelling and Draco and I were stood head to head ready to start to fight. Blaise jumped between us.

"Wow guys, calm it. Draco you shouldn't of assumed. You know Hermione, whether or not she admits she likes you is another matter but we all know she does. Honestly, we would she ever get on with Theo? I love Theo but he is a right dick and we all know that. Hell Hermione has even told you her views on him. It is your fault, you didn't trust her. And Jess, it was a mistake on your behalf but Hermione will forgive you a lot quicker than Draco." Blaise says and Draco sits back down again in a huff.

"Thanks mate." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"It will be okay, if you regret fucking Pansy over the sofa then tell her. You going to marry Hermione some day, she will forgive you. However if you want it to happen quicker you know what to do." Blaise says and Draco nods. I sit down slowly and Blaise turns to Pansy.

"You my girl are disgraced. You knew they were a thing and had a future together and regardless of what Draco thought you should of known better. Good luck getting Hermione to forgive you. Knowing her it will happen but I believe she shouldn't. get out of my sight before I get mad. Oh and if you don't tell Mrs Malfoy about this perhaps I should speak with your father." Blaise says.

Nobody bats an eyelid as Pansy runs from the room. Blaise wasn't overacting. Messing with somebodies else's 'property' is considered a very big crime and can ruin lives for purebloods. Even if Draco was whatever he was feeling, Pansy wasn't experiencing this emotion and still knew they were together by contract no matter what he said. They were both in the wrong but Pansy would be the disgraced one. What Blaise said is that Pansy admit it to Mrs Malfoy who will annoyed but happy ish at the honesty but it will end after small punishment OR Pansy could say nothing and let Blaise go play wolf and she is fucked. I know which one I would pick.

It may seem like Blaise is a snitch but there is a pact then there is something that is ingrained in us from birth. And I have a feeling Blaise has a soft friendship worth spot for Hermione. He considers her his sister. Cute.

*Time Skip. A week later. Still Jess's Pov*

Hermione is speaking to me again. Blaise helped with that, the first task is tomorrow but I don't know how much or how far Hermione has got with Harry because even though everything is okay again she seems more closed off. After that night Blaise went to find her and talked some sense into her but she still refuses to talk to Draco and snubs her nose at Pansy. So much for our pact.

Draco took Blaise's advice and I swear has tried everything but damn Hermione can be stubborn, instead of the hopeful person he was a week okay he is completely in defeatist mode. Something needs to happen fast. Originally I thought about meddling but Blaise talked me out of that one. Claimed it was a bad idea. Yeah, whatever.

I just want everyone back together soon. Pansy has become sour now and refuses to even acknowledge any of us. Although I believe that comes with kind of reason? Basically she did tell Mrs Malfoy herself but we didn't expect is for Mrs Malfoy to tell Pansy's parents and for her to get a howler from them and Mrs Malfoy. So the whole school knows what she did. However us pushing her away or vice versa hasn't been so good, a few times now I have caught her speaking with Weasley, the male one and obviously they cannot be up to no good. But I have nothing to prove my theories and obviously it isn't like I can round the guys up and tell them.

Blaise even thought he is a neutral party, is being rather cool with Draco and obviously Draco and Hermione aren't talking. The only one who was okay is me, well when I avoided the Beauxbaton girls. I had timed things just right and for the last 5 school days I hadn't had a single run in with a single one. But no one is here to share my achievements because everyone is annoyed with each other. As I said, something needs to happen soon.

A:N: In fairness if I was Hermione I would be pissed too. Chapter six done.

Feel free to review,

Ozzy

x


	8. DQ Chap 7

A:N: May you have this Wednesday's chapter early. This fanfiction can't be that bad if you have read this many chapters? Feel free to review because I want to be able to improve this.

Hermione's Pov. *The day of the task*

So this is the day I have been buttering Harry up for a week now. My father has kept me updated on the first task and I have given him all the information he should need to know. I even tutored him on tactics he should need to get the egg and defeat the dragon.

Honestly he can be so gullible and thick sometimes, no wonder 'danger finds him'.

Anyway I sit in the stands waiting for it to pay off. The task begins and Harry is going to be last, it only makes sense. I sigh, so many of my evenings have been spent teaching Harry and pretending to be a good friend when all I wanted to do is shout and yell. At least it kept me away from the Slytherin Common room I suppose. I am okay with Jess now but still a bit hurt about how she could've thought that i-

Yeah lets move on.

But I can't, I keep thinking back to the times where Draco has appeared with flowers, or sending me notes. The amount of times he has said he is sorry. It would be cute if I wasn't annoyed.

Blaise and I are fine. He walks to classes with me and we catch up on things, he is the only one who doesn't treat me differently and so I return the favour, it is like he acts older brotherish.

And Pansy. Well…that asshole can go to hell.

The only reason she hasn't gone to hell and died is because with the shit she is getting from everyone else, oh and that day in the main hall with the howlers. I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face. Oh I am a Slytherin and I believe this now. And we don't forgive easily. Which is why we all have each others backs, but ya know, screw it. 'cause Pansy didn't have mine.

The time with my thoughts, that's what you get when you avoid people has allowed me to finally feel myself. I have accepted what I am and I plan on being The Daughter of my father and what he likes to call to all his followers The Queen of Night. I have yet to hold that title though, this year will prove this.

Speaking of the thing or person, if I am feeling kind that will get me this title I desire is Potter. Who is up now.

Silence is issued throughout and I really hope it works. We worked on his spells…..YES he does it. Broomstick in hand. And….silence is issued, both Harry and the dragon are gone. SHIT. We wait…..in silence for a while. I begin to worry, not for Harry but for me…what if I have failed?

And….HE IS BACK, gets the egg in hand and Harry Potter has made it, he is in the next round. Ugh…the next round, this means war.

*Ron's Pov* *Four days ago*

I hate that bloody bitch always getting in my way. At least her friends aren't all together anymore. That is how I met Pansy actually. Who came up with a brilliant idea. She hates Hermione as much as I and we both believe she should be taught a fucking lesson.

"It is a real shame Jess isn't here, she is the real potions master, not me." Pansy whines. I roll my eyes. We are sat in Moaning Myrtles bathroom with a cauldron, ingredients and a dark potions book which Pansy stole from the restricted section of the library. With my ingenious help of course.

"Well you will do. It can't be that hard to make a poison can it?" I say, how dumb is this girl.

"Depends if we want to kill her." Pansy says evilly. Ugh I barely tolerate her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I want to teach the bitch a lesson not kill her." Anyone would think I care for the stinking rat but I won't kill her now because I know that would look bad on Pansy and I as we are both arguing with her.

"Hm….would seriously sick do well?" Pansy says sweetly and I groan.

"Just pick one. And hurry, we need to go to charms to keep up appearances otherwise people will get suspicious." I say. Pansy makes a 'ah hah' noise and I turn to her.

"Found one. Perfect, should take today to make and 3 days to brew roughly." Pansy laughs and I smile.

"Great, Hermione will have a hell of a time at the First Task." I say and laugh along with Pansy.

*3 days to go*

"Oi, Parkinson, you in here?" I call walking into the bathroom. No response. Huh, we were supposed to be meeting today. I walk over to check on the potion and it seems to be brewing nicely. Although I can't work out what it would look like if it was brewing nicely.

"Poison isn't allowed you know." Came a girlish voice from behind me. I groaned. I don't want Moaning Myrtle around.

"It is just a bit of fun." I say annoyed. Myrtle shakes her head.

"It isn't fun if it kills. I don't like being dead." She says. I sigh.

"It won't kill anyone." I say this girl really pisses me off. Can she like not stick her nose where it doesn't belong?

"You used to be such a nice boy." She says and I growl at her.

"Go away Myrtle." I demand.

"Yeah, go away bitch." I turn around to see a flustered Pansy who had just walked in the bathroom. Myrtle shakes her head at us but finally fucks off.

"Where the hell were you?" I ask.

"Theo caught me. He really is an ass." She moves over to the potion and lets out an evil smile. "It is coming along nicely."

*Two days to go*

"So how do we give it to her" Pansy asks. The potion is well on its way and is almost ready for use.

"Like all poison, into the drink." I say smiling at my idea. Oh I really should have more credit. I would've asked Harry to join, but he would say he is busy, although he does seem to be. Every other night disappearing, perhaps he has some secret girlfriend?

"It won't kill her will it?" Parkinson has been acting different lately and I don't like it.

"How should I bloody well know, it was the potion you picked. Anyway don't you want Hermione to be hurt." I demand expecting Parkinson to full heartedly agree. But all she did was give a weak nod. Strange. Must be a girl thing changing moods all the time. Actually that probably is the reason, Parkinson must be on her period. That explains it.

"So how exactly is it going to be done?" She asks and I sigh. This will be the 3rd time she has asked.

"After the first task drinks will be given out, all I do is offer to help and give out drinks to everyone. Like be a waiter and when I give Hermione hers I will add the poison and let the magic work and voila!" I laugh. This is so easy! Why don't people do this all the time to their enemies. No one will know a thing. And the funny thing? Their stupid group isn't friends anymore and they won't give a toss what happens to her.

"Bottle it for me Parkinson, I need to stay with all the Gryffindor's tomorrow, I need an alibi so people will not know it is me." I ask.

"Now? To take with you?" Parkinson is getting dumber I swear.

"No next year, yes now." I stand and watch as Pansy pulls out a vial and carefully fills it. She hands it over to me.

"Here." She says quietly. I nod.

"We don't meet until the day after the task. And as the task is tomorrow, not until the day after tomorrow." Pansy nods at my words and I smile. Everything is going my way.

*The day of the first task*

Draco's Pov

This is the day Hermione has been waiting for. She has been tutoring Harry and for her sake I hope she succeeds. I miss Hermione, I miss her smiles, laughs and her occasional joke. I miss those funny faces she shows for me only. Blaise is wrong, I have tried everything and it feels like she won't budge. I messaged Mother who was pissed at me but then decided she was going to help me try and get her back. But alas, no avail. On the 4th attempt I sent her the bracelet and she sent it straight back.

I miss all the group actually. I wish I could've just taken it all back, trusted Hermione and not screw her over with Pansy. I know Hermione wouldn't do that to me but I did that to her. What sort of person am i?

So imagine my surprise when Pansy comes to talk to me. She hasn't tried after the original time, I told her to fuck herself.

"Draco!" She calls. I turn around. I didn't go to watch the first challenge. Their isn't anyone their I liked anyway.

"Pansy, go away." I say and walk away. I don't have time for her bullshit.

"Wait! Hermione is in danger!" She yells and I stop. What?

"You better not be wasting my time." I growl and Pansy shakes her head nervously.

"She is going to be poisoned. Today. By Weasley. In the drinks he will be handing out in the second task. Believe me Draco, help her." Pansy seemed desperate and as much as I hated the idea she was right I knew deep down she was telling the truth.

"Lets go." Pansy and I sprint down the corridors. If everything is on time then the celebration is about to begin. Oh Hermione.

"How do you know so much?" I panted running out onto the grounds.

"Later." Pansy said quietly. I will hear this one I promise you Pansy.

Just as Pansy said Ron was a waiter in the yard offering drinks. I see him give a drink to a third year Ravenclaw and notice the only class he doesn't let people take from is the one to the back closest to him. I notice the liquid in the cup was slightly darker then the rest. Holy shit. I notice him make a bee line for Hermione and he picks up that cup. I sprint forward as Hermione accepts the drink.

"STOP!" I yell and Hermione looks at me confused. Pansy is at my heels and Blaise who is next to Hermione raises an eyebrow at me.

"Don't drink that!" I pant. "It is poison!" I look desperately at Blaise when Hermione laughs.

"Poison? Who would do that? Don't be silly." She says and gentle moves the liquid in the cup. I have the urge to snatch it away from her.

"Ron would. Pansy said so." I say and look at Blaise, he looks worried now too. He believes me but he knows as well as I nothing we say or do will persuade her if she is stubborn on a fact.

"Hermione-" Blaise begins but Hermione cuts him off.

"Is this a joke to you? Ronald couldn't brew a potion if his life depended on it." She laughs and I want to tear my hair out. The git in question is there with us still smirking.

"No, but Pansy would." He says. WHAT THE HELL? PANSY?! Why would she do this. I turn to glare at her but she motions at Hermione. 'later' she mouths at me. She better have a good explanation for this.

"Don't be silly, Pansy wouldn't do that." Hermione said. I almost laugh in rage. Don't be so sure, about that. I don't understand why she can't see that that ginger git basically just admitted it!

I shoot another Blaise who goes to reach for Hermione left hand which has the drink.

"Don't be silly guys it is just a drink. Get off Blaise." She says and tugs her arm away. She reaches the cup onto her lips and I want to cry.

"NO!" I yell. She gulps it all down and smiles at us. I hold my breath.

"See? Perfectly fine." She says. In fairness she looks okay maybe I overreacted-

"HERMIONE!" I yell. Her eyes flutter and he lets out a small groan she falls sideways and Blaise and I wrap her arms around her and gently takes her town to the floor, Blaise lets go and I rest the top half of Hermione on my chest. She is poisoned, SHE IS POSIONED!

"What THE FUCK MATE!" Blaise calls and considering he isn't a violent person at all it meant a lot when he shoved Weasley so hard he went flying.

Professor McGonagall came up to us. "What on earth is going on here?" She asks.

"Weasley poisoned Hermione." I cried and Professor McGonagall gasped at the sight of Hermione and then disapproving at a bloody Ron.

"She needs medical attention, now!" Professor McGonagall cries and the chaos commence.

A/N: I had rather a lot of fun writing this chapter. I told you it was going to get more interesting, and there is much more to come. Also I decided to give Pansy a heart. Finally in this fanfiction Ron is a git and I hate his views on pretty much everything.

Thanks for sticking with me,

Ozzy

x


	9. DQ Chap 8

A/N: Here ya go! Do not worry I haven't forgotten about Hermione's mother. Her time hasn't come yet, that's all.

Hermione's Pov

"….But that doesn't mean it is her fault! She tried to save us!"

"Yeah after she had already brewed the poison!"

"Guys I am right here you know."

"If it wasn't for you Pansy I would be sleeping right now not brewing the antidote to the poison you and Weasley made!"

"Guys! Give it a rest. She seems to be waking up!"

I moan quietly and I feel a hand on top of mine. I didn't want to open my eyes, my whole body is in agony. I couldn't feel my arms and legs, all I feel is pain. I open my eyes groggily to see Draco holding my hand, Jess, Pansy and Blaise standing around the bed. I look at my surroundings and I know I am in the hospital wing.

Draco and Pansy looked s though they were going to rip each others heads off but thought twice about it seeing me awake.

Just as the voices had said a moment ago Jess was sweating over a cauldron brewing something.

"Hermione.." Blaise said softly. Draco cleared his throat and I turn to him.

"I know…" His voice breaks and a little piece of my heart shatters. "I know you are still mad but i…" I cut him off.

"It is okay. It is all okay. You caught me." I say and Draco gives a weak smile.

"Well I couldn't let you fall now could i?" He says and I smile back.

"All is fair in love and war." Pansy sings. And Blaise glares at her.

"Go on Parkinson, share your story and see what Hermione thinks." Blaise says and Pansy sighs. I raise an eyebrow at her, well the best I could do.

"You guys shunned me out. I felt as if I had no where I could go. I felt so hated and everyone was turning on me calling me a slut…" Pansy burst into tears and I looked uncomfortable. It was Jess who sighed and placed a pitying hand on her shoulder.

"Pansy….i can't say what you did didn't hurt me, because that would be a lie, but I miss the days where we would sit together under the sun. I want those days again." Draco and Blaise nods along with me and Jess turns back to her potion.

"You aren't forgiven completely and you have to earn the trust back..but..well welcome back Pansy." I say and Pansy squeals and goes to hug me but thinks better of it.

"Weasley wanted me to meet him the day after…so today." Pansy trails and Draco nods.

"I will go with you and we will bring Professor Snape." They both leave leaving Jess and Blaise.

Blaise looks rigid and annoyed and I almost smile.

"You will have to forgive her somewhen." I say and Blaise shakes his head. He turns to Jess.

"You worry me you know? You have been brewing this all of today and all of yesterday, break, drink refreshments?" He asks and Jess shakes her head.

"It will be okay, he isn't going to yell." He says and Jess says a small 'I am fine.'

"He?" I ask. Blaise turns to me.

"You cannot honestly believe that the Hermione Riddle could get hurt and their not be ructions? Your father was livid, he called a meeting and demanded to know everything. The only reason he didn't kill the Weasley boy is because he knew you would hate him for it. Anyway after we worked out what poison it was he turned to Jess who obviously offered to make the antidote-

Jess cut in. "But it was harder than I thought." She said miserably.

"And if the potions mistress i.e Jess finds it hard, than well…Pansy did it well and proper, I can assure you, if we didn't have Jess I wouldn't be so sure your fate." Blaise says and I look at him questioningly.

"But I feel fine." I say.

"But" he begins "The poison she used has long lasting effects. Sure the brunt of it is over, but Draco would be rather annoyed if your hair suddenly fell out. I suppose that's the reason I am more reluctant to forgive Pansy is because she is making it more complicated for my girlfriend." He says and smiles at my huge grin.

"Girlfriend? Finally! We have waited so long!" I squeal and Jess smiles.

"Yup. Wasn't romantic mind, he asked me straight after you passed out, a few hours maybe." She jokes but doesn't look up from her potion.

"Shhhh! Your making me look bad." They both laugh at Blaise's words and I grin. They deserve to be happy.

"As do you." A cool crisp voice spoke in my head but this time I didn't say anything, I knew that nobody else could hear this except me.

*TIME SKIP TO SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM THAT NIGHT*

After an interrogation by Madame Pomfrey she finally let me go. Draco has his arm out ready to catch me if I fell. He really did take Madame Pomfrey's words of advice to heart.

"Guys! Did you here? There is going to be ball! At Hogwarts!" Pansy squeals. I laugh. Draco, Blaise, Pansy and I were sat in the common room. Jess isn't here because she stayed in the hospital wing completing the antidote, Blaise offered to stay with her but she wouldn't let him.

"Does that mean we have to dress up?" I say mockingly, although if my gown was like the one at The Gathering I cannot say I mind.

"Oh Yes! And we have to get dates!" She squeals and I laugh.

"Hopefully you won't have to give lessons on how to dance." Draco drawls and I laugh. Just then Jess comes in looking exhausted. She says nothing and sits on the sofa next to Blaise and closes her eyes leaning on him. Blaise pulls Jess closer so she is pretty much lying on his lap and he wraps an arm around her. He looks at her with those eyes and a spark of envy comes. Why can't I have that? Little did I know a certain blonde git watched me through the proceedings.

An owl flies in and I take the parchment and it flies away. It is the same bird I got the letter from my father from last time. Ah.

"A letter? This late at night?" Draco asks and I look at him funny. He nods. I open the letter.

_Daughter, _

_I heard what happened. That BOY will be punished if it is the last thing I do. Severus is your ally at school and you need to learn to trust him. Sending owls is dangerous and our conversations could be intercepted. Anything that happens needs to be reported to him. A meeting is scheduled at The Malfoy Manor after the yule ball but before the second task. Details will be sent nearer the time._

_Ah, the yule ball. Not that it has been decided, you do after all have the power to change it if you wish, but Narcissa would be rather unhappy if you didn't go with your betrothed._

_We do seem to have a lot to catch up on, Miss Parkinson's punishment will depend on how you feel about her. _

_Also Mr Nott has been warned and spoken to, he will not be a hinderance from now on I can assure you. _

_During the Second Gathering I will release details that will help you tutor the boy through the second task. Remember the pig cannot fatten itself. _

_Congratulations on your success._

_Study hard, play hard and think hard because not everyone is your friend. _

_Also Narcissa wants to take you out shopping for the Ball. _

_Father_

Draco had been reading this over my shoulder. "How cryptic." He says and then turns to Pansy. "Yeah, your fucked." Pansy swallows nervously and I whack Draco over the head with the letter.

"I remember him writing 'depending on how I feel' so don't get your hopes up." I say and turn to Blaise. I lower my voice instantly when I realise Jess is completely asleep.

I speak quietly. "Theo won't be a problem anymore, Father has that sorted out." I say and Blaise nods.

"And as it should. Mentions that 'Severus is our ally?" Draco says and I shrug.

Blaise and Pansy both look at me questioningly. I sigh. "Apparently our conversations will be intercepted so we will use Professor Snape as our source. I remember the days he used to hate me and my guts and now he favours me. Although we all know he would do anything for Jess, she gets every potion right with ease. Anyway, just read the letter." I pass the letter over to Pansy who reads it and gulps nervously and passes it to Blaise who awkwardly balances it on Jess's arm so he could read it. I would've laughed if I didn't know that Jess needed the sleep.

"So Weasley will get his punishment yeah?" Blaise whispered and I smirk. I nod and Pansy twiddles her thumbs. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, just because we are all back together doesn't mean she is off the hook. I am a Slytherin after all.

*MEANWHILE WITH THE DICKHEAD*

Ron's Pov

"QUDDITCH BAN? FOR LIFE?!" I yell. This is outrageous! How dare they do this to me? I was only having a bit of fun.

I am currently sat in Professor McGonagall's office sat in the chair waiting for a response. For someone to say that it was a mistake and that I can play. Instead she slams her hands on the desk.

"Do NOT take that tone with me. I personally pleaded for your case in front of Dumbledore because I believe you didn't mean it. Be grateful you aren't expelled." She hissed and slowly sat back down. Thankfully their was a desk between us or things could've gotten real nasty.

"I did mean it! And it wasn't just me!" I yell. Why is this so unfair! Why can't we just move on. Hermione's alive isn't she? Yeah, Parkinson didn't do enough because that bitch is still alive.

Professor McGonagall sighs. "We have spoken about this Mr Weasley, I expect Miss Parkinson will be punished too however I have no control over that as I am not their head of house. Professor Snape is."

Bullshit. Bullshit if I ever heard it. "HA! THAT FOULD GREASY GIT WON'T EVEN-

"MR WEASLEY!" I quieten, I have never heard her shout before. Damn…..

"Don't make this worse for yourself. 20 points away from Gryffindor for insulting another teacher and 80 Points for poisoning a fellow student. I am sorry Mr Weasley but your attitude will not be tolerated in my house. A letter has been sent to your mother and I am sure she is ashamed of your actions." I froze.

"YOU TOLD MY MOTHER?" Bloody hell I am screwed.

*THE GREAT HALL THE NEXT MORNING*

Hermione's Pov

It was nice. Talking and laughing together as if the last week hadn't happened. We are all sat together on a table eating breakfast in the main hall. Blaise and Jess are in some secret world and Draco boasting about something or another. Pansy is avoiding my gaze. It is as if she knows my sweet sweet plans for her. Daphne winks at me and I nod back. Tomorrow will be an interesting day, but for now…let the leaves fall.

"Oh fuck!" Someone shouts over and most of the Slytherins turn around. Holding a red envelope that blows steam is Ronald Weasley. Someone has a howler.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THIS FAMILY! POSION A STUDENT, A FORMER GRIFFINDOR NO LESS! I WAS OUTRAGED WHEN I HEARD AND YOU MY BOY ARE IN BIG TROUBLE. NO PRESENTS FOR YOU AND DON'T EXPECT TO BE DOING ANYTHING SOON BOY. I SAVED UP FOR A BROOM FOR YOU FOR CHRISTMAS AND THAT WIS GOING TO YOUR SISTER INSTEAD…." The howler turn in my direction and carries on.

"Oh and ignore him Hermione… he will learn his lesson soon, he will be taught one. I am sorry for what he did and remember you are always welcome at the burrow." The letter sticks it tongue out at Ron and burst into pieces.

"OI!" Draco calls. "You so sad that your mommy couldn't get you the cleansweep broom that she has saved up for. I bet that took up her life savings!"

Oh dear Draco has begun. His head is so big it's a wonder he can stand. I laugh thought because it is good to have some normalcy back. I can't believe that this is what I call normalcy now.

I love my new life.

A/N: Right so the workload from the teachers double when I go back which is Monday, so from that day I will be posting one chapter a week. Warning in advance. Thanks for everything and I promise this story is going to be finished. If it is any consolation I have chap 24 planned out. So yeahhhh.

Ozzy

x


	10. DQ Chap 9

A/N: So I get there are spelling errors, but wouldn't you rather me complete the story and edit them after?

*7 DAYS UNTIL YULE BALL*

Hermione's Pov

I can't say Pansy enjoyed the little trick we pulled on her but oh my goodness pink hair looks terrible on her. I bought the dye and gave it to Daphne who shares a dorm with Pansy and puts it in her shampoo! Don't worry I wasn't completely nasty, It was temporary dye only. And Pansy had magic. So why when she tried to charm her hair back to its original colour it all fell out? Can't blame me for that. All Daphne's idea. She had some revenge to get on with too. Regardless of that incident, I didn't get one ounce of blame, I have decided to forgive Pansy. Doesn't mean I have forgotten though. That is why I developed a third eye. It is called the eye for bitches. I take it you can guess how it works?

Anyway the Yule Ball is in exactly a week and Pansy hasn't shut up about it. They are all going to Hogsmeade to look for dresses but I have decided that I am not going. When I say 'they' I mean Jess and Pansy. Hell knows where the boys have gone.

A tawny owl flies in holding its foot out for me to take it's delivery. I don't recognise this owl. I unveil the letter and begin to read.

_Hermione_

_I knew today was a Hogsmeade day and I also know that you would find an excuse to avoid going. Meet me at Florelli's Dress Shop at 11pm. You are going to this ball. _

_Your future mother in law_

_Who swears she isn't doing this because she hates you_

I sigh. Trust my fucking luck.

I get ready and head down to Hogsmeade. I see Narcissa standing outside Florelli's and she motions me to follow her. Of course she would pick the most expensive and prestigious dress shop. I sigh.

"Narcissa I can't afford any of the dresses here." I say. Narcissa shakes her head.

"Nonsense, I am paying. Well Lucius is, but your father insisted and it is the least I can do for keeping my son in line." She says and I smother a laugh.

"Well I don't know about that." I say.

*_Any of the dresses in this scene can be found on my fanfiction account. Ozzy_Osmanff*_

I walk around the store and flick through the dresses. So many to choose….i smile at the feel of a velvet red dress with a bow.

"It is gorgeous!" I say and Narcissa comes over.

"Pretty but not your colour." She says and we move on. Gosh even looking at the price tag of these things makes my head hurt.

I see a beautiful off the shoulder gold dress but Narcissa shakes her head.

"Clashes with hair." Was all she said.

I see a beautiful green one and I go and try it on but it doesn't work. I am almost ready to cry frustrated tears when Narcissa comes in with a The Dress. *_Obviously you can't see this dress until the next chapter." _

*5 DAYS UNTIL YULE BALL*

"…SO LEAVE IT ALONE!" I walk into the Slytherin common room to find Blaise and Jess at each others throats. They never argue and are the golden couple, pretty much.

"Guys what is happening?" I say and they both look at me. Jess looks near tears and Blaise just looks stressed.

"Blaise doesn't trust me and he is acting over protective and…" She trails off and Blaise looks sheepish.

I turn to Blaise and raise an eyebrow. He lifts his arms in mock surrender.

"Krum the foul git, was chatting up my girlfriend!" He defends himself and jess buts in yelling at Blaise.

"He was only being nice!" Jess says. Blaise laughs nastily.

"Being nice? So I suppose Montague is nice and Theo is nice?" In fairness to Blaise Krum has a reputation.

Jess was almost in tears. "Why can't you just trust me…I love you.." She begins to cry letting the tears fall and Blaise softens. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. She cries in his chest. AWWWWWW

I really need to stop living through Blaise and Jess and detach myself from this public display of love.

But instead I watch. "I do trust you…" Blaise says quietly and Jess shakes her head.

"Prove it." She says and Blaise sighs.

"Fine, I will stop being so over protective well as much as I can but if he lays a hair on that head-

Jess cuts him off.

"I know..i know…but it won't come to that." Blaise mutters under his breath something along the lines of 'we will see about that'. I agree, Krum is known for getting what he wants….always.

"Babe, will you go to the Ball me or are you mad?" Blaise says and Jess laughs.

"I am not mad." She says. They both laugh.

Well at least they have a date. My betrothal hasn't even asked me yet.

*4 DAYS UNTIL YULE BALL*

I thought my father was bullshitting me when he sent me another letter asking me to tutor Harry DANCING for the Yule Ball. It isn't like his life depends on it! If he did he would be dead anyway. I actually enjoyed my few days Harry free without having to pretend. Father claims I have to teach him to 'strengthen our friendship' basically to make him trust me so he will tell me all his plans. As I said, gullible.

However I would rather take on a dragon MYSELF than have to go through teaching Potter this.

"Left, no your other left." I sigh and resist the urge to face plant. Harry and I were currently in the Astronomy tower practising his waltz.

"Back, side close, forward size close. Back into whisk, spin and turn the girl." I resist the urge to throw him off the tower. Why is he such a bad dancer? Ughhhhh.

He blushes and I sigh. "It will be a girl, not a cauldron you don't use your arm like that. It isn't a potion you are making, you are dancing." Well failing at trying anyway.

"STOP. Who is your date?" I ask, We sit next to each other on the floor and Harry is all sweaty. EWWWW private space please.

"Holly-may Bradfield." He says I must of looked confused because he also muttered, "Ravenclaw."

"Into unity now are we?" I ask sarcastically but he doesn't get it. He nods and I sigh. Hypocrite. I don't understand how he has a date and I am still on my own.

*2 DAYS UNTIL YULE BALL*

I sit alone reading a book in the common room and Draco walks in.

"Hey." He says. I look up at the book and smile at him but then carry on reading. I can feel him staring holes in my head I sigh and look up.

"What?" I snap. Draco opens his mouth but at that moment Theo appears and sits next to me. I can see Draco tense.

"You got a date Riddle?" It still surprises me that all of the Slytherins know who I am but the rest of the school still think I am Hermione Granger.

I look at Draco . "No."

"Wanna come with me?" He asks and I cringe. Draco growls and I roll my eyes. Boys.

"No thank you. I would rather go with my betrothed." I say and walk over to Draco who smiles at me seeming the happiest I have ever seen him and then smirking at Theo.

"You said you didn't have a date." He whines and Draco speaks.

"She does now. Leave Nott." Didn't my father do something about him? Aw well If he annoys me I can always tell my father again who I believe will be more than happy to do my dirty work.

Nott leaves and Draco turns to me.

"You chose me." He says softly and holds a hand and gently caresses my cheek. I laugh softly.

"That's because I like you when you're not being an arrogant dick." I say and he laughs.

"Only then?"

"Yes, so don't let that big head of yours deflate." I tease and stand up and he laughs.

"Night Draco." I say and walk up to my dorms. Its funny, we have no definition to mine and Draco's relationship. Strictly speaking we aren't girlfriend and boyfriend but we are betrothed and we know what happens when we go off with other people.

*THE NIGHT BEFORE THE YULE BALL*

Jess, Pansy and I are sat in the dormitory (my one) discussing tomorrow.

"Are you guys nervous?" Pansy asks sitting on the bed opposite. Jess and I are sat on our beds next to each other.

Jess shakes her head. "No, you guys got dates yet?" She asks.

"Well, I know you got Blaise and Draco asked me yesterday, Pansy?" I say and she twiddles her thumbs.

"Theo." She says and I gasp.

"Bad choices!" Jess sings and we all laugh.

"He is nice enough really." Pansy defends and we all laugh again. Yeah when his hormones aren't raging and he isn't trying to get in my friends pants. Mine included.

"We have been going to balls together since we were kids so it seemed right. Neither or us had dates." Pansy explained. Jess and I nod and exchange looks. I wonder why Theo didn't have someone, sure he is a man whore but is can be respectable and he has one of those pretty boy faces.

"I won't see your dresses until tomorrow." Jess whined and I laugh. Jess wanted to see everything but we kept our outfits to ourselves which greatly annoyed Jess. It got to the point where Blaise asks us to show her so she wouldn't be sad. We didn't give in of course but it is another of many ways Blaise shows he acres about Jess. I just sometimes wish I could be her. Draco is amazing but he doesn't show what he feels? Narcissa would say you have to show him what he is missing, but maybe I will do that after this mission is over, or when I have free time to think.

"How is Krum?" Pansy teased and Jess lets out a dramatic sigh.

"He asked me to the Yule Ball." She says and Pansy and I gasp.

"He never?!" I ask. I wonder how he is still alive.

"I never told Blaise." Jess says. That explains it. "Nobody deserves to die, especially not by an overprotective boyfriend." I nod and Pansy laughs and jess hastily adds something else on.

"So you can't tell him!" We nod and she looks relieved. "Krum cornered me in the library, said he had to visit me, I was studying potions mind and it wasn't pretty. His words were going on about how he couldn't get me out of his mind. 'Cause that's not freaky at all."

"Stupid quidditch players and their tendencies to believe they can have everything." Pansy says.

"That's just boys." I say and we all laugh.

"Or maybe just Krum and Draco." We all laugh but we love Draco really. It goes silence and I smile. I lie down on the bed and stare up at the ceilings, I love times like this. I wish there were more of them.

"Speaking of quidditch, did you know Weasley has a life ban?" Jess says and Pansy 'oohhs'

"Yup. Must be going through a real tough time. Without that new broom and his mom…" We all laugh. I wonder if my father will ever talk about my Mother. I make a metal note to ask him at the next gathering.

"I wondered you see when he wasn't playing at the match and I heard Potter try and wiggle Weasley back on the team." Jess says. Pansy gasps pretending to be shocked.

"Earwigging?" She says and I join in. "Outrageous!" I call and we all laugh.

"Which one? Me earwigging or Potter trying to worm his friend back in?" Jess laughs and Pansy and I scream 'Both!' at the same time.

"Yeah because we would never try and help our players back on the team." I say sarcastically and we all laugh.

A/N: That is that. Answers will be explained later. Until then feel free to review, follow or favourite it makes me smile. The next chapter, the Yule Ball.

Lots 'o love

Ozzy

x


	11. Dq Chap 10

A/N: I AM POSTING SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS CHAPTER NOW AS I KNOW I WILL BE BUSY. THIS IS SATURDAYS. Also my new update days will be a Thursday, I will post every Thursday from next week onward. Thanks

Chapter 10. The Yule Ball. Enjoy. Remember you can see all the outfits on my fanfiction Instagram page Ozzy_Osmanff

Hermione's Pov

Getting ready, the big reveal, ron causing problems krum asks Jess for a dance.

Pansy dragged me up to the dormitory at 2pm. The ball doesn't start until six. Jess followed closely behind after she kissed Blaise on the cheek.

"Pansy we don't need this much time." I say and she ignores me. Jess laughs.

"You would be surprised." She says matter of factly.

"How can straightening my hair and putting on lip-gloss take more than half an hour?" I ask and Pansy and Jess exchange looks. Uh oh.

"Your going to look like a queen when we are done." They say in unison and laugh.

*5:30pm*

"The big reveal….Ta da!" The cloth is whipped away from the mirror and I can see myself clearly. Loosely curled hair but elegantly styled with Smokey eyes and nude lips. My contour and highlight looks amazing but I feel I glow a bit to much.

Pansy has her hair half down and with the remaining hair plated and tied into a crown. Jess has curled hair in a bun with a few pieces hanging done.

"Time to put on our dress!" Jess squeal and I walk over to my closest and pull out a gorgeous strapless dress with a coreset type top with pale pink material flowing from it, it's bodice consisted of each colour with gems that rea really heavy and contrasted well with my eyes.

I go into the bathroom and put the dress on carefully and wait for the guys reaction.

"It's beautiful!" Jess said. She also wore a pink dress cut off one shoulder and looked amazing on her. Pansy came out and we smiled. She wore a green dress of the shoulders with gem stones around the top. We all looked rather good I must say.

"Lets go down! I cannot wait to see Blaise's reaction!" Jess says and she begins to leave and we follow. The boys were waiting patiently for us at the bottom and I wanted to laugh at their reaction.

Blaise only had eyes for Jess and he wolf whistled at her and she laughed. She took his arm and they made their way to the great hall. Pansy had agreed to meet Theo in the Ballroom and so she left too. This left Draco and i.

"Hey." I say.

"You look amazing." He says honestly and I smile. He cleaned up well himself. That tux and his ass in those trousers….well…

"Shall we go?" I ask and he makes a motion for me to go first.

"Ladies first" He says and I smile.

"Enjoy yourself." Came a voice. It was the same one from before. In my head. I refuse to acknowledge it and I will actually take its advice. I will.

Draco and I finally join Jess and Blaise in the ballroom, Pansy had wandered off with Theo. Krum came over to Jess and she stepped away.

*Imagine this was how he spoke.*

"You told me, you told me you couldn't go with me." He says. Jess doesn't say anything. Krum and Blaise size each other up when a pretty girl appears from the side of Krum. She has short blonde hair and wicked blue eyes, She wore a blue elegant dress and everything about her looked perfect. Blaise looked from her to Jess. He worked out that this girl was Jess's replacement. And he also worked out he prefers Jess.

"Is there a problem?" Blaise speaks and Draco looks ready to join in. I raise an eyebrow at Jess who just looks at me back. So not time for joking then.

"No. Enjoy your night. Will be thinking of you." He blows a kiss at Jess who looks away and wraps her arms around Blaise. I know what she is doing. She doesn't want to cause trouble and this is why she isn't being her chirpy self. Blaise wraps an arm around Jess but the other one looks like it could through a pretty good punch.

The blonde girl huffs and drags Krum away.

We pass harry and his partner and kudos to him, he hasn't stepped on her toes- Nah I jinxed it. Hope I am not getting judged on this.

We finally found Theo and Pansy who are dancing a waltz together. "Shall we?" Draco asks me. We walk further into the middle of the room and he puts an arm around my waist. We begin to sway in time to the music and then begin to dance effortlessly.

"huh.." I gasp as Draco spins me turns me and catches me. I laugh. "Again!" I call like a child. He does it again and I hit someone. Draco steadies me as the person shouts. "Watch it bitch."

I gain back my sight and see Weasley standing their alone. I smirk. "Couldn't find yourself a date? I could hardly blame them." I blame the poison for how I have been acting. I feel like I have just woken up from all these years and are finally feeling like my true self.

"Shut it you." He growls and I laugh. He lunges at me and I move out the way he falls straight into the drinks table and everything smashes, people stop and the Ballroom goes silent. All staring.

"MR WEASLEY! My office, NOW!" I don't think I had ever seen Professor McGonagall so angry.

"Perhaps he will get expelled?" I ask and Draco laugh. We carry on talking watching the ginger dick head peeling himself off the floor. Even the music has stopped now, wasn't he always jealous of Harry? He has all the attention now.

"Perhaps my father can play a part." Draco says and I shake my head.

"No need, my father hasn't had his fun yet, he will have what is coming for him."

*IN THE GARDENS*

It seems every time I have a nice dress I seem to come outside. Draco took his jacket of and put it over my shoulders as I was shivering. I didn't say anything, he just noticed. What a gentleman.

We stopped underneath out favourite tree and Draco pointed to the sky. I look up at all the amazing stars.

"They are beautiful!" I gasp awe still looking Draco puts his head down and looks at me.

"As are you." He says and if I could blush under all this makeup I would. I look back down to his eye level and look at him.

I don't say anything I just smile.

"Here." Draco pulls a bracelet, similar to the old one but instead a glass charm has been taken off and a pure gold heart has been added instead.

"It is…wow.." I have nothing else to say.

"Mother took it to the jewellers. It broke under the spell as it was only meant for you. So Pansy broke it when she tried to put it on but I said maybe you wouldn't want it the same. So I replaced the broken charm with a gold heart to show my love for you. Hermione Riddle will you have the honour of being my girlfriend?"

I squeal and wrap my arms around him. "Yes!" I squeal. "Why did it take you so long?" I ask jokingly.

"I am a Slytherin not a Gryffindor, I didn't have the courage." He says shyly and I smile.

I kiss him on the lips, it wasn't desperate or hard it was soft and emotional passion swirling throughout. I really loved this boy, I did.

For once, everything is okay.

A/N: SO sorry this is a very short chapter but I didn't want to jump into something else. I thought the Yule Ball deserved its own chapter. Feel free to follow, review and favourite because it makes me smile. A smiling Ozzy makes a quicker updating Ozzy 😊

Lots o' love

Ozzy

x


	12. DQ Chap 11

A/N: This would be the equivalent of Sunday's chapter but obviously giving them to you now. The next Chapter you will have won't be posted until Thursday. Thursday will be my update days. So yeah a chapter a week from now on, sorry about this but yeah, education calls unfortunately.

Hermione's Pov

"So you guys are an official couple?" Jess says. Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Jess and I are sat in the Slytherin common room. Draco and I look at each other and he takes my hand.

"Yes." I say still looking into his eyes. His eyes sparkle and we smile together.

"Finally!" Jess says and Blaise laughs at her. Blaise and Jess are sat curled up on a sofa together and Draco and I are sat on the opposite sofa sitting next to each other. Pansy sat on the floor cross legged in front of the fire.

"Great now I am the only one single." She says and we laugh.

"Well…there is always Theo." I say and we all laugh again. Pansy shakes her head.

"That would be like incest." Pansy says and Jess laughs.

"What because purebloods inbreed or because he is like a brother to you?" She mockingly asked. We all burst into laughter at the jab everybody makes at pureblood families. At our blood is pure thank you very much.

I sober up when I see the time. I groan loudly.

"Wow, hold up. Save that for when you have a room." Pansy says. Jess, Blaise and Pansy laugh but I put my head in my hands. Draco looks at me worried.

"Hermione?" He asks and everybody stops laughing. Attention turns to me.

"It is 6pm. I have to go and meet Potter." I say and Draco looks displeased.

"Why? You shouldn't have to help the git." Draco says annoyed. I turn to Draco.

"Because that's my mission. Get over it. It isn't like I enjoy it. If you have a problem you can speak to my father. Preferably at the meeting tomorrow."

Yup. Professor Snape's office is open for service. I still don't trust the man but father assures me I will eventually. 4pm tomorrow as it is a Saturday. Suppose I should complete my homework beforehand then.

I turn to leave and Draco shouts.

"Wait!" He says and I turn. He walks over to me and takes a deep breath. "I know…I am sorry. But i…I could never forgive myself if something happened to you while you are risking your neck for Potter. I worry…" He says and places a hand on my cheek. I place my left hand on top of it and we look into each others eyes. I can see his emotions. Frustration, fear and love. I pull away and sigh.

"That's what happens with alliances with my father." I say and leave. As I walk down the corridor I reassure myself I am distancing myself to protect him. It has been a week since the kiss at the Yule Ball and I know exactly what I need to do.

Afterall don't bad decisions come from good intentions?

"Sorry I am late." I say and walk into the Astronomy tower. Potter smiles at me. If I didn't know better I would say he actually liked me. As company anyway.

"The egg?" I ask. Potter pulls it out he goes to unclasp the latch.

"NO! Bad idea." I say. Father sent me a letter with everything Harry needs to know about the second task. Opening it without water was not on the to do list.

"Why?" Potter asks.

"You opened it before yes?" I ask and he nods.

"Well a screaming noise comes from within, hurts your eardrums." I say. I can't make this too easy can i?

"But that was what I was hoping you could help me for." Potter asks leaning against the wall in defeat. I sigh and go over to him and hold my hand out and he places the egg in my hands.

"You have been keeping tabs like I asked?" I say and Harry nods. I wave my free hand at him to elaborate as I sit down against the wall.

"Cedric has been spotted an oddly amount of strange times going into the prefects bathroom. Krum took his egg swimming one morning but Fleur hasn't touched hers." Potter says and I pretend to be clueless.

"Oh I see it. What they all have in common." I say. Potter looks at me confused.

Ugh I honestly have to spell it out don't i?

"Water!" I say bitchily but Potter doesn't take any notice. I pretend like I have thought about this Hermione.

"It makes a lot of sense when I think about it. Perhaps putting it into different things helped them, especially if Diggory went back a few times. Thinking about it Malfoy said the password to the prefects bathroom was 'Pineapple" I say waiting for Potter to catch. Although it is fun to tease him I don't like pretending to hate all my friends and Draco. But you do what you got to do.

"Hermione…actually I have detention with er…..Professor McGonagall I am going to have to go." Potter stutters. He walks over to me and takes the egg.

"Yeah sure hope your not in trouble. See you on Monday same time." I say falsely and he waves and runs.

Geez Potter can't even lie well. 100gallons he went to the prefect bathroom and I will kiss Montague if he doesn't.

"Hermione, you ready?" Blaise calls from downstairs. I laugh.

"Jess got you to baby me?" I call back and I heard him laugh.

"Something like that." He calls back. I put on my coat and head downstairs where Blaise is waiting.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask. Blaise motions for us to start walking.

"Left. They couldn't handle you being late." He says. I look at my watch. Only 20mins late. Old Hermione would've freaked. I laugh at the thought.

"How kind of them." I say and Blaise shakes his head jokingly.

"They don't have the Dark Lord of a leash." He says and we laugh.

"Miss Riddle, you are most certainly late." Professor Snape drawls. It is like saying boo to a goose. I don't know why my father likes him.

I ignore him and grab some floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor!" I call. And WHOOSH. Also-

"Hermione dear, I was worried you weren't going to show up.! I clear my head to find Narcissa as my welcome committee. She dusts me off and another WHOOSH tells me Blaise has arrived.

"Hello, Mrs Malfoy." Blaise says using his charms. Narcissa and I roll our eyes. It seems we are the only too immune to his charms.

"Come along children, the meeting is about to begin." Narcissa says leading us into the doorway. Yeah as if it would start without me.

Inside the large room is a long sitting table of which 12 of my fathers most loyal followers sat. My father was Head then to his left and right were two free seats. Narcissa and i. Without meaning to boast but we are the most favoured ones. We take our seats. Lucius sat next to Narcissa and Bellatrix sat next to me. Looks like Jess has been recognised for the genius she is. After Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange then Antonin Dolohov but after that was Jess. She is poised very proudly and I think she should be. She is obviously as valued member already to be sitting so high up. Near the very bottom sat Draco, Pansy and Blaise.

"Daughter, glad you could make it." Father said and I nod.

"I suppose you all may be wondering why this meeting has been called?" My father asks and a few nods follow. Not dare many to respond.

"With each passing day I get stronger and stronger. As each day passes we also get closer to the final task in which Bartemius Crouch Junior who has been posing as Mad Eye Moody will place down the portkey which will lead Harry Potter to me. After punishing him for the treatment he gave my daughter after she found out her true heritage he will be used merely as bait as it is common knowledge that Dumbledore is rather fond of him. I am sure he will fall to this trap and he will be in my hands. Once his death is announced we would have fully avenged Miss Murphey's parents and my own beauty."

A silence followed and I was confused. Did he mean my mother?

"Once he is gone we can tell our side, allow all of those with magic to be free to the world and reduce the rivalry between everyone that Dumbledore has created. The Wizarding world is to be used by all that have magic and everyone should have equal rights to it. Not more hunting of muggle borns no more foolery. This is ours."

A cheer is let out and I smile. My father restores silence quickly however.

"Mr Nott, keep your son on a tight leash so he does not harass Miss Murphey or my own daughter. The arrange marriage should be set now and you will act upon it." About halfway down the table the normally arrogant Mr Nott sat looking fearful of his life.

Honestly though well done to Jess. The fact my father makes orders n behalf of her shoes she must of gained his trust. I must remember to ask her somewhen.

"That Is all. Hermione stay behind please." Everybody leaves and my father turns to me.

"I am surprised you haven't asked sooner." He says and I cock my head.

"Whose death are you avenging?" I ask. He takes a deep breath. Suddenly his shield is down and I can see his emotions well.

"Your mother. The love of my life."

"What was her name?" I say and the words are surprisingly not hard to say. I suppose it is because I cannot remember her.

"Ariana. Ariana Selyrin. We never married. Didn't get the time. Everything happened at once. Dumbledore had no reason to come after us, like he had no reason to go after The Murpheys. But the heartless bastard didn't care. One night I come home and Ariana was dead and 6 month you was gone. I know now that Dumbledore kept you and gave you to a muggle family who he used the Imperius Curse on. I never gave up finding you and eventually I did. Once I had found you I threatened to cause trouble unless Dumbledore let me have you back and keeping you from me wasn't worth the secrets I was ready to spill. It wasn't a pleasant fight or way tot get you back but I did what had to be done."

"Tell me about Ariana." I say. I don't think I can call her mum yet.

"Ariana was a Selyrin one of the most powerful bloodlines that existed under the Murpheys. But their alliance had always been this side even in previous years. If I remember rightly Ariana and Audrey Murphey were close friends. I think they even grew up together." My father says.

Wow, Jess's mother and mine were friends? I need to tell her this afterwards.

"Your mother was one of the most beautiful people this world had ever given. She had a heart of gold. She stuck with me no matter what, even though the didn't always agree with my methods of things. She was so happy when she found out she was pregnant with you. You brought joy to both of our lives." My father cleared his throat and his wards came back up.

"I am afraid I am going to have to end this here, their isn't much time before your absence becomes suspicious. I will send you a time and a date and those times you come to Severus office and we can use the fire to talk. It is an old Wizarding way of communicating." My father says and we both stand.

"Till next time. Soon I promise to show you a pensive memory of her."

A/N: So the next chapter isn't until Thursday. Feel free to show you actually like this story and I am not wasting my time here. 😊 Follow and Favourite and review. Makes me smile. And pictures won't be uploaded for Chapter 9 onwards on Ozzy_Osmanff (Instagram) Until Tuesday.

Lots o' love

Ozzy

x


	13. DQ Chap 12

A/N: Thursday's Chapter. I was going to post this morning but my computer died, then classes happened so here it is. Thank you so much for all the followers to the story and favourites. In return this chapter is over 2,500 words long!

Hermione's Pov

"Guys where is Jess?" Blaise asks the night before the second task. We are all sat in the common room in front of the fire.

"I don't know, she said Professor Snape wanted to see her after Charms." Pansy said.

"But like she hasn't got detention so why isn't she back. It has been 4 hours since Charms. We should be asleep by now, Jess should." Blaise says. Pansy coos.

"Is someone worried?" She mocks and Draco shakes his head.

"Don't Pansy, It isn't funny. I would be worried too." He looks at me and I avoid his gaze specifically concentrating on Blaise.

"I am worried, she is never out this late." Blaise is really panicking now.

I speak. "Maybe she went for one of those hunts?" I ask. Her stealing escapades.

"No. She would've told us? I don't know. If she isn't back until morning I am going to Professor Snape because I don't want to get her into trouble if she is on her escapade." Blaise says and I nod. It makes sense.

I honestly I doubt Blaise got an ounce of sleep that night. Father warned me what would happen, I didn't have the heart to break it to Blaise.

_The next morning _

No signs of Jess the next morning. Blaise wanted to find her but I restrained him because it would be no use. I knew exactly where she was. However all I said is that she may already by at the starting line waiting for the second task to begin. It was only a half lie really.

We headed through the double oak doors stepping down the stones and out into the bright chilly grounds. We walked down the lawn together and Blaise and Pansy natter away but I am not really listening. A hand slips into mine and I zone back into the world to see Draco smiling at me. I give a half hearted smile back and say nothing. I really like this boy but boy is he cocky.

The seats were risen in the stands looming over the waters edge. We all sit in the second one closest to the water. Blaise, Me then Draco to my right and then Pansy who motions to Daphne to come sit with us.

Through the excitement we failed to notice the champions on the other side and Potter just running in now.

"It is like he forgot." Draco says and Pansy laughs a high pitched laugh.

"Or slept in to late." Just don't say anything Pansy. The world is already to dumb without you in it too.

In actual fact Barty Crouch Jr has probably just found a way to give Harry his victory. Gillyweed.

Dumbledore hushes us all and looks all grand. Honestly I can't find it in me to admire him as I once did.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two…_three!"_

Everybody erupted in cheers and applaud apart from Blaise who is looking for Jess.

Instantly Fleur, Cedric and Krum jumped in but Potter didn't move. I could see Mad Eye Moody eye me wearily. He looks away as Potter eats something, preferably the Gillyweed and falls in the water. He floats awkwardly for a while and then the effects kick in and he is gone too.

The crowd is silent at the clock ticks. Small chatter is made but everyone waits in suspense. Questions float round. Cedric zooms up and is the first back. He brings a soggy looking human who I recognise as Cho Chang. Oh so the thing that they are recovering is the person they value the most.

"Where is Jess?" Blaise whines again. Draco squeezes my hand and I look up. He nods at Blaise then the water and then at the missing seat. I nod back. Draco has caught on too and we look forward together holding hands just watching. Blaise isn't going to like this. Father warned me that this may happen as I think he has a soft spot for Jess.

Then Krum appears back. His shark face disappears and Draco and I were the only two not clambering to see who he values the most. Bobbing along in the water next to him, one arm of his wrapped around her was Jess.

She was his most valued.

At first Blaise acted like a loyal boyfriend.

"Jess! Can we go down? Is she hurt? Should we see her?" Krum gets back to the stands and pulls Jess up and we walk down to them. Draco and I exchange looks. Then it clicks. As Jess shivers from the cold and Krum wraps a blanket around her he catches on.

"Jess is the person Krum loves the most." He says quietly and stops in his tracks. Jess catches his eye and waves him over but he doesn't move.

Blaise shakes his head and walks away when Jess looks at him. He leaves and she bursts into tears. Finally she gives in and lets Krum wrap his arms around her. I can understand why Blaise is upset, after all today only proved Jess is who Krum likes the most but that isn't Jess's fault and she can't help it right? To top it all Blaise is always the most understanding and the peace keeper between all of us and for him to walk off only shows something is wrong.

Jess dries herself off and stands up as if to follow him but Krum wraps his arms around her again as if forbidding her from leaving. She sends pleading eyes at me and I crush a little, ever since the beginning Jess had been nothing but understanding and supportive. I suppose it is the least I can do. I nod at her then walk in the direction Blaise has gone.

First I head to the Slytherin common room but alas no avail, Blaise isn't to be seen. I wonder around Hogwarts in general and looked most places I could think of. In the kitchens, the grounds the greenhouses. Nope nothing. It was dark now and Jess is bound to be in the Slytherin common room now which means Blaise hasn't gone back as he would be likely avoiding her. I didn't really want to go back either just to tell Jess that my efforts were fruitless.

As a whim I trudge up the Astronomy Tower to see a familiar figure at the top!

"Blaise!" I say with a sigh of relief.

Blaise turns to me frowning and speaks. "If you are here to lecture me Draco beat you too it." He says defeated and turns away from me sitting down legs hanging over the edge. I say nothing and sit down on the edge of the tower next to him. We stay in silence for a moment letting the gentle breeze fly through our hair and the bright stars shine down on us in the moonlight sky. I turn my head to Blaise and speak softly.

"I just want to here your side." Was all I said. Blaise didn't acknowledge me so I wasn't actually sure he heard me. After 30 seconds or so he nods.

"I was jealous. The thing Krum values the most. Are you joking? It could be any girl but no it is Jess. I see now leaving hurt her and it was dumb but….i don't know."

Each word was said with precision.

"You should go back." I say without looking at him. I watch the trees blow, swaying in the wind.

"I can't…" Blaise said.

"Because you hurt Jess or because you know deep down it wasn't her fault?" I say and Blaise doesn't respond.

I stand up and Blaise turns to me. I offer my hand and he takes it after a moment and then stands up.

"Come on, you have some explaining to do." I say and we head to the Slytherin Common room in a comfortable silence.

We get into the Slytherin common room and we find Draco and Pansy sat by the fire. Draco stands up when he sees us and rushes over to me. He wraps his arms around me and I relax into his hold.

"I was worried, you disappearing without a trace." He says quietly. I frown and pull away.

"Didn't Jess tell you where I was?" I say and Pansy and Draco exchange a glance.

"Guys." I demand an explanation and Draco sits back down and looks at Pansy. Typical. Pansy sighs and begins.

"We haven't actually seen Jess since…well…" Pansy trails off but we all knew what she meant. No one had seen Jess since Blaise walked off. Now it was Blaise's turn to look panicked.

"You guys haven't seen her?" He says and Draco laughs sarcastically.

"Weren't you telling me about an hour ago you wish she hadn't existed?" Draco says and you couldn't hear a pin drop. I glare at Blaise who glares at Draco.

"Don't take this out of context. Don't go pretending like you care." Blaise growled. I exchange a look with Pansy. Our expressions say the same thing. Fuck.

"What and you care?" Draco laughs nastily again and I could see tensions rising.

Blaise looks as if to resort.

"ENOUGH! Quit it boys. Jess wouldn't want this. So instead of you guys acting like the normal dickheads you can be, shut the hell up." Pansy quietens them and I break the staring contest.

"I am going to find Jess." I say and leave. This breaks Blaise out of his glare and begins to look a bit sheepish. However Draco has the audacity not to give two flying fucks. Him and I are going to talk later. No with the matter at hand. Time to find Jess.

I search everywhere in Hogwarts but no avail. It is past curfew and I know I am bound to get caught. As if jinxing my luck Filch comes around the corner. I dart in a small gap which turns out to be a long corridor leading to a dusty black door. I open the door and rush inside closing it swiftly and quietly making no noise. This will be my haven for now. I turn around to find- Jess!

"Jess!" I say. She turns to me. The room I has found is an old abandoned classroom that a bookcase had blocked the mini walkway entrance. I didn't even know this existed.

"Hermione? How did you find me?" She asks quietly. All happiness is drawn from her eyes and they look puffy and red as if she had been crying.

"Accident. But I was looking for you. Blaise isn't mad in fact he is sorry, we want you back." I say honestly sitting on the desk next to hers.

"I don't know….i don't know how I feel." Jess says and I resist the urge to scream.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly and rather patiently might I add.

"I don't deserve Blaise and….it hit me today" Was all she said. I wince at her wording.

"Jess, Blaise loves you and he will tell you yourself when we get back." I say and hold out my hand for Jess.

..

"Jess! Baby! I am so sorry…" Blaise wraps his arms around Jess and we give them a moment. Pansy mutters her goodbyes and goodnights and it leaves Draco and I next to one another on the other side of the common room.

"They are happy." Draco says slipping his hand into mine. He nods at Blaise and Jess who are hugging things out.

I turn my attention back to him. "Draco…" I trail off and look to the floor. My guilt consumes me. While most people spend all the time they possibly can with their boyfriends I had been avoiding Draco lately. I didn't want to include him the messy business. Not when I knew that I could protect him. If it all goes wrong he can honestly say he is innocent and knew nothing.

"Hey…look at me…" His left hand cups my face and he lifts it up until we meet in the middle and are inches apart. God I love this boy.

"I know you aren't telling me something….But it's okay, you have a reason for doing it. I just wanted to say that when you are ready to talk I am here." Draco says and I melt. I swallow the guilt, sometimes I wished I didn't like him so, it would make keeping this secret so much easier. Not when I know he supports my every move.

I don't say anything and he speaks again. "I love you Hermione Riddle." He leans into me and our lips meet. Passionate yet gentle, fireworks exploded from between us. We drew away only to take a breath.

Breathy I speak. "I love you too."

Jess and I walk round the grounds sun tanning us slowly.

"Ugh…its about time it decided to shine." She says and I laugh. Out the corner of my eye I notice Viktor Krum head over.

"Jess.." He says and she crosses her arms.

"Yes?" She says sharply. He steps forward and she takes a step back. He looks hurt and Jess sighs.

"My love, you are the one, the second task proved that." Krum says with such honesty that held my breath.

"No. I am sorry Viktor. My heart belongs to someone else." She says and I breath a smile of relief. She did it! Jess looks at the floor awkwardly. I look away. Neither of us want to see Krum's expression. I know Jess feels bad.

"But…" He tries but a male voice cuts him off. We had to neglected to notice Blaise appear behind us closely followed by Draco.

"You heard the lady." He says and Jess and him share a look which lasted only for a second but seemed to say a lot.

Viktor looked defeated but left at the sight of an angry Blaise, lets not forget Draco who would do anything to defend his mate.

Draco tugs my hand and I look at him questioningly. "Come…" He says and we leave. Oh I see. We are letting Blaise have his realization in peace. That Jess loves him just as much as he loves her.

"You chose me…" Is the last thing we hear before we are out of range for listening. Blaise speaks with wonder and hope. My heart clenches in my chest, they need to enjoy it while they laugh.

Because planning Dumbledore's murder is going to get us all killed.

A/N: So the above is the dangerous mission. You haven't seen much of Dramione at the moment or Dumbledore being the bad guy but we will see more of that. Any reviews, follows and favourites make me smile so feel free. See you next Thursday!

Ozzy

x


	14. DQ Chap 13

A/N: Another Thursday means another chapter!

Hermione's Pov

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!" I am being shaken and I groggily open my eyes. Jess lets go and Pansy comes into sight. They exchange worried looks and I sit up suddenly alert. Something is wrong.

"What is it?" I say. Pansy motions at Jess who motions to her back and Pansy sighs.

"Everyone knows you are a Riddle." With those words I dart out of bed wide eyed.

"Everyone?" I question. If the whole school knows I am completely screwed. Keeping up the act of 'Hermione Granger' is going to be much harder now.

"How?" I ask. Perhaps their will be a way I can save myself as such. Pretend I didn't know? I would normally be proud of my heritage, but my only thought is Harry. This could really interfere with the mission. Fuck!

"Montague outed you…while…" Pansy trailed off and I looked at Jess to finish.

"Montague told Lavender while fucking her." She said and all is see is red.

"Is he fucking kidding me? He knows that my last name is a secret and was under a oath not to say a word! He took an oath! And in sex too? What could be worse? OH YES…it would Lavender fucking brown, the slut of Gryffindor and gossip head!" I storm down the stirs fresh out of bed and walked straight into Blaise who looked as if he had been about to come up.

"I heard shouting…" He said and took on look at my angry face and wrapped both arms around me. Tightly.

"Now I don't know what your mad about. But I could probably guess. But going off to murder him looks bad on you. Let someone else the dirty work. Hurting him looks even worse then you already do and we need to fix your reputation not make it worse. What do you think killing him is going to make you look innocent? Far from it. Come. Sit." Blaise pulls me over to the seats and sofa and puts me next to him. Blaise is close enough that if I try and leave he could grab me. Jess and Pansy sit in the floor in front of me to prevent me from leaving. I sigh.

"Who would do it then…huh?" I say still annoyed. That Montague has it coming for fucking up my plans.

"You father of course! Wasn't he under oath? He broke that oath and you father won't be happy. Also he will be even more displeased when he finds out it wasn't in normal circumstances." Blaise says and I look at him in shock.

"How do you know so much?" I ask and he shakes his head slightly.

"Everybody knows…..everything." He says sadly and I rile up again. Blaise nods over to Jess.

"Babe you know what to do." Jess stands up and kisses Blaise on the cheek and leaves. I assume she is going to right a letter?

We sit in silence for a moment and just as my anger calms down Draco walks in. He takes a look at us and raises an eyebrow.

"Any reason who your arms are around my girlfriend." He questions at Blaise but Blaise replies seriously.

"Because a fellow Slytherin could die if we allow her to leave."

I lightly whack Blaise. "Don't exaggerate." I say and he lets out a laugh. Draco sits where Jess was and looks confused.

"You don't know bro?" Blaise asks and he shakes his head.

"Probably the only one who doesn't." I say thoroughly annoyed.

"Montague outed her heritage. While fucking Brown from Gryffindor." Blaise said and Draco rolls his eyes.

"I know who the slut is, she fucks everything that moves. I would go and kill Montague but by the look of it that would make it worse." He says and Blaise turns to me

"See." He points at Draco. "Common sense."

"But when this blows over he has it coming." Draco says and I laugh.

"See." I say back to Blaise motioning at Draco. "My boyfriend."

Blaise and I laugh then I sigh. "I have a meeting with Harry tonight." I say.

*_Meeting. 6pm Astronomy Tower.*_

"Harry?" I say softly. Harry turns to me eyes flaring.

"YOU LIER! I TRUSTED YOU AND ALL YOU DID WAS LIED! My life was in your hands and you screwed me over. You knew all the time didn't you? AND you didn't tell me. Because YOU knew I wouldn't like what you are now. A SNAKE! Who works with my worst enemy. HOW DID I EVER FORGIVE YOU? Ron always told me a liar is always a liar. HOW DID I FORGET? I made exceptions for you! Thought you were different. But you not. I never want to see you again." He storms past me shoving me in the shoulder. I sigh.

It isn't like he is wrong but he isn't making my plan any easier.

"Hermione?" I voice from behind me calls. I spin to find Draco who has just reached the top of the stairs.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" I ask but I hug him. I was glad to see him.

"Thought it would end like this. A pissed Potter stormed past me so I headed up here. We need to make a plan. We unfortunately need him for you." He says and I snuggle into him.

"Any ideas?" I ask defeated.

"Your father is already dishing out punishment and is going to make an unbreakable vow which will make your new plan easier. After you left we all discussed possible ideas and we came to the following conclusion. You pretend you are innocent. You didn't know. In public you won't be seen with any of us. We betrayed you. You make a scene in the great hall to make all the Gryffindor's feel sorry for you. You go to the slut herself and tell her you side of the story. That you feel alone and betrayed you didn't know. That you hate the fact you are a riddle. Make her feel sorry for you. She will tell everyone and the grapevine effect occurs. You gain Potter's trust and begin working with him."

Wow. This is really thought out. I hug Draco further.

"Thank you." I say muffled.

*_The next day. Breakfast.*_

I breath in and out. Its okay I can do this. The plan began from this morning. I have said nothing to any of my friends, or at least not in public. Draco rounded up the Slytherin and made them take an unbreakable vow backed by my father. Speaking of him Montague has been taken out of school because his 'aunt is sick.' Jess came up with the excuse herself.

Anyway I walk into the great hall and people look at me. And the show begins.

I cast a panicked look at the Slytherins and made a show of running over to the Gryffindor table. I did what Hermione Granger has never done before. Cry.

I burst into tears into big heavy sobs in front of the Gryffindor table perfectly in front of Lavender. She looks at me wearily along with everybody else.

"Its true! It is all true! I….i don't want this! I hate this. I give up….don't know what to do….i…i…never knew…my friends lied to me…betrayed me…..everything I knew was I lie!"

Silence stretched throughout the hall as I carried on sobbing. Come on…..Come on….BINGO.

"It's okay Hermione we never believed you actually wanted to be in Slytherin." A fourth year boy rubs my shoulder wearily and the girl next to him joins in.

"Yeah, your Hermione Granger you wouldn't want to be with snakes." She says. A voice further down the Gryffindor table calls out.

"Maybe she was under a spell." He calls. I act on this.

"Yes….Yes…I can't remember….what's happened….why re my robes green?" I cry and Lavender finally takes pity.

"Oh you poor love, It is okay…Come with me and we will sort this out." She says softly. "I am so sorry I ever thought otherwise." She hold out a hand and motions for me to take it. She looks at me with genuine eyes. She believes me! Stage one done!

I take her hands and she leads me through everybody to the way of the exit. I look at everyone's reactions and they are mostly nodding looking sympathetic towards me. I glance at Harry's face as he looks guilt. Perfect. Stage two will begin.

A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short, I promise to make up for it next time. My exams are trying to swallow me whole at the moment and writing this and the love I feel from it is the only thing keeping me going. Until another Thursday and a week of exams.

Ozzy

X


End file.
